White Flag
by slash-leo
Summary: Slashingleo. 'Here's a white flag drop it when you're ready to surrender to me.' When Hary final surrenders it's not exactly what Draco had in mind. Now Harry needs to know if Draco can surrender too, but if he does will it be too late.
1. Gamut

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and if I did Draco and Harry would be together and Sirius would not be dead tear.

Story talk: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it. I showed it to a friend of mine and she said that I had to put it up. Please review I've got six chapters written, but I won't put all of them up until I know it's liked.

I didn't feel like writing a chapter to explain the war situation, so I'll put it simply, although it'll leave some things unexplained. Voldemort is still all evilly plotting, but Harry isn't going to be informed until later chapters. I wanted to get his and Dracos' relationship established first. I'll go into more detail later but for now it's all about Harry and Draco.

Fyi, the title of this chapter has nothing to do with this chapter or any part of the story for that matter. It means range of something and usually had to do with music. I couldn't think of a title for the chapter and Gamut just happened to be my word of the day.

Authors' ramble: This is my ramble section. Yay . Here is where I talk . . . or um . . . write about things that have nothing to do with my story . . . usually. I just find it fun to talk about nothing, and I like reading other authors nothings. This one talked about a sandwich, and I was all like, yay sandwich talk. I like salami sandwiches. Although I can't think about what I'm really eating because then I feel bad. Poor animals. Here's the story.

Drum Roll

**White Flag**

Chapter One

Gamut

"Hey, Potter!" Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy strutting toward him, flanked by, the ever-present, Crabbe and Goyle. They had just left their potions class, in which Harry royally screwed up. He was now covered in small red spots that almost looked like freckles. They were the result of mixing ingredients in the wrong order. Harry had no doubt in his mind that, that was exactly why Malfoy was approaching him. "Nice freckles!" Malfoy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle followed in suit. Stopping only after Malfoy hushed them, with a wave of his hand.

"They kinda remind you of well trained dogs, don't they?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I guess now you can finally have your dream of being a Weasley. Although I'll never understand why you'd want to associate yourself with mudblood-lovers, like them. Rather disgusting if you asked me." At that Ron made a movement as though to jump at Malfoy only to be stopped by Hermione's hand around his arm. She pulled him back to her and put an arm around her boyfriends' waist, shaking her head and mouthing the word 'don't'.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Malfoy."

Fights had been at an all time high this year, because Harry was the reason that Malfoys' father was in Azkaban. At least that's what Harry assumed. Both boys often found themselves being followed to their classes by teachers, as a precaution, incase they happened to bump into each other.

"All though it looks like the Weasleys' aren't the worst of your worries." He retorted, glaring at Hermione, and completely ignoring Harry's interruption. "I guess the Weasleys are pretty good for you, considering the others you hang around. At least they are pure blood. Far better than Granger," at this Harry inconspicuously slid his hand into his pocket. He grasped his wand, but did not yet pull it out. "But even Granger seems acceptable, compared to your filthy mother." At this Harry pulled out his wand, surprised to see that Malfoy also had his out and ready.

A blue streak shot out of Harrys' wand headed straight for Malfoy, but the blonde gracefully blocked it.

"Ha, Potter, you think you can beat me. You might as well give up now. Here's a white flag, drop it when you're ready to surrender to me." Malfoy said as he pulled a white hankie out of his robes. He then tossed it to Harry, who caught it in one hand.

"I think you're the one who will be needing this, Malfoy." Harry then tossed the hankie back to Malfoy, who pocketed it, still in his dueling stance.

"You'll live to regret that." Then he was hit by a curse that sent him crashing into a near by wall. He got up rubbing his head and prepared to curse Harry. He got out one syllable when Professor McGonagall's voice sounded down the hall. Soon after his wand fell down to the floor with a small clink.

"What is this?" Demanded the angry professor. Both Harry and Draco opened their mouths to answer, but Ron beat them both to it.

"Malfoy attacked Harry" Ron answered very quickly. All the Gryffindors that had stayed around to watch nodded in agreement. However, all the Slytherins protested; yelling all together, so that nothing they said was understandable.

"Hush, all of you!" McGonagall called out over the crowd of babbling students. "Since it appears that no one can agree on any, one story," She said to Harry and Draco. " you will both have 50 points taken from your own house. In addition you have detention for a week . . . together.

I hope you liked it and again, **_Please _**review. I swear I'll love you for ever.


	2. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and if I did Draco and Harry would be together and Sirius would not be dead tear.

Story talk/Authoress Ramble: Onto chapter 2. It's like midnight so my brain isn't working to well. I'd give a very me-like ramble about this chapter but I'm half asleep. Solely because I'm a slash addict and I had to read some new chapters. There should be a group or something, like AA. Only it'd be SA or something. Hi my name is Sue and I am addicted to slash. (My name isn't really Sue, but that's okay) Here's chapter 2.

Chapter Two

Detention

"I am so tired of you two fighting all the time. Since the day you both arrived here I've constantly been having to break up fights, between the two of you. Six years of fighting" McGonagall scolded, after pulling the two aside, and shooing away any stragglers.

"But a whole week, Professor, what about Quidditch?" Harry asked knowing how much she loved having the cup in her office.

"I guess you'd better get over your problems quickly then. I can go a year without it being in my office. However, I don't know if I'll make it through another year of your constant fighting. Better yet, I don't know if you two will make if through another year, seeing as my patience is continually getting smaller. And the urge to hex you both to oblivion, keeps growing stronger." Harry could see that his head of house was losing her composure and decided to stay quiet.

Malfoy couldn't keep his mouth shut though, "Just wait til Snape hears about this." He mumbled.

"Snape won't save you now, for I am not the only one, whose nerves you are wearing. Professor Dumbledore, would be one of those other people. He has already agreed with this punishment, and will insure that Professor Snape does not intervene." At this Draco groaned, only for the professor to glower at him and then continue.

"I want you both in my classroom at, exactly six o'clock. There you will both write a report on yourself, which the other will eventually read. You will get more details on the matter tonight." Both boys stayed silent, the last thing they wanted was, one more night in which they would have to get to know one another. "By the end of this week, you will know each other better than your friends know you."

At this Draco thought. _That wouldn't take much considering my friends don't know anymore about me than what they see. _ Although the blonde spent most of his time pretending like he didn't have feelings to hurt, he really wanted somebody to confide in. He needed acceptance and that was something he would never want, and would never get, from Harry.

"Even better than you know yourselves. Do I make myself clear boys?" Neither answered, instead they both glowered at the fuming teacher. "Wonderful, now that I see you two are going to be nearly insufferable, you can start by giving each other a hug. Now!" She demanded, when neither boy moved.

Reluctantly they both stepped into a hug. Harry twitched, fighting back the urge to hit Malfoy in his face. Draco was much more in control, however. He forced himself to appear indifferent, while the whole time plotting numerous ways to kill both Harry and McGonagall.

Being Draco, he had to get the last word. The blonde held the raven-haired boy longer than necessary. Harry was about to protest when he felt Malfoys' hand slip into the pocket of his cloak.

"You'll be needing that." Draco whispered in his ear before harshly pushing Harry away.

"Gods Potter, I know I'm irresistible, but can't you control yourself?" He said once the grey-haired professor walked away.

"Malfoy, you'd be lucky if I touched you with a ten-foot pole." Realizing that he had just held the boy in his arms, he added. "Willingly" With that he ran off after Ron and Hermione, ignoring the retorts that were being yelled at his back.

When he caught up with his two best friends, he found them arguing.

" You know that Harry attacked Malfoy first."

"No, he didn't." Hermione made to protest, but Ron cut her off before she could.

"Malfoy attacked Harry verbally, if McGonagall assumed that I meant with a wand it is not my fault."

"That's still lying, just not so directly."

"Either way, Malfoy didn't get away it. And I didn't lie, merely took advantage of common sense."

"You would probably make a pretty decent lawyer." Hermione said looking at Ron admiringly, taking his hand into hers.

"A what?" He asked, completely confused.

"Never mind. So, Harry, what did McGonagall say?" Harry had been hanging back a little, hoping that Ron and Hermione would not ask that question.

"Not only a week of detention, but a week of detention with Malfoy. It's bad enough that I have to deal with him during potions and DADA., now I have to put up with him every night for a week as well."

"Come on Harry, it won't be for that long, McGonagall wouldn't do that to you."

"Yes she would. When she pulled Malfoy and me to the side, she basically said that she was sick of us always causing commotion and she would end it even if it cost us the quidditch cup. Which probably means I won't be seeing much practice."

"Now that I definitely don't believe, McGonagall wouldn't give that trophy up for anything." Ron chimed in.

"Well obviously she would." At that Harry walked off.

- -

He entered his room to find it empty, thankfully. He was making his way, over to his bed, when he caught a glimpse of himself in Dean's mirror. Only then, did he remember the spots. He noticed that people had been staring at him, but that was normal for him. Considering who he was.

The sulking Gryffindor poked at his spots which seemed to be multiplying. Snape had told him that only time would get rid of them and by morning he would be spot free. He didn't seem too happy about that. At the time Harry just believed him and accepted the fact that he would be covered in spots for a day. _Snape never said what morning and for all I know it could be thirty years from now. Or maybe they'll be gone in the morning, only because my skin will fall off or something. _ At this thought he darted out of his dorm and raced down the stairs. There he literally bumped into Ron, causing them to both fall down.

"Hey mate," Ron said, giving Harry a confused look. "I was just coming to get you. Why the rush?"

"I have to go see Pomfrey." Harry yelled over his shoulder. He was out the portrait hole before Ron could even ask why.

Harry ran all the way to the ward, only stopping after he had run into someone, that was standing in the doorway of the hospital wing. Harry looked up from his sitting position, in the middle of the doorway, about to apologize, when he saw the person he'd hit.

"Did your mother not teach you to look where your going, Potter? Oh yes, I forgot, she couldn't, could she?" Draco Malfoy stood in front of Harry, hands on his hips.

"I don't have time to put up with you right now." He said as he walked off. He found Madame Pomfrey giving a dark green substance, to a pale Ravenclaw. She turned to see a panting Harry, now red as well a spotted.

"Oh my, come sit." The nurse commanded. "Now what happened?" She examined the spots, that had now grown larger so that they started to grow together, creating even larger spots.

"Well" Harry started, having the grace to look embarrassed. " I mixed my ingredients wrong in potions, and my potion exploded all over me. When I wiped it off, I found that I was covered in spots."

"Classes ended an hour ago, why didn't you come to me right away?" As she spoke, she was mixing ingredients into a small cup.

"Sna . . . I mean, _Professor_ Snape told me that only time would get rid of them and they would be gone in the morning."

"Of course they wouldn't be there, your whole face would be red. Although I guess it wouldn't really matter considering you would be unconscious. And yes only time would get rid of them, but that time would last for, about 3 weeks, during which you would be asleep." At this Harry heard, a certain blonde slytherin, sniggering in the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy, I fixed your broken finger nail, so you can leave now." Harry smiled, mockingly. Then receiving a threatening glare, from Malfoy.

"Okay, drink this and then lie down. This could cause you to fall asleep, standing up, if we're too late. I want you to stay in here for tonight. You may return to your classes in the morning, once I have made sure everything is fine."

"I was supposed to have detention with Malfoy." Harry said. He could already feel his eyes growing heavy.

"I know I will talk to Professor McGonagall later. Sleep now." The last was not needed, Harry had fallen asleep before she finished.

- -

When Harry woke, it was dark outside. He lifted his wrist to check the time, when someone next to him spoke.

"'Bout time you woke up, maybe I can leave now." Harry looked over to see Draco. He was sitting in a wooden chair, tipping it back on the back two legs. One arm was hanging over the backrest and his foot, which was helping him keep the chair balanced, was on the edge of Harrys' bed. He had taken off his outer robes and was now wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, with his loosened, slytherin colored, tie hanging around his neck. "Did you know you snore?"

Harry then rolled his eyes and pushed the blondes' foot upward, sending him crashing to the hard tile floor. The startled look Malfoy made, sent his spotted peer into a side-splitting laughter. Malfoy sat up, grabbed the mattress, and tipped it, so that the raven-haired boy spilled onto the floor. Much to his surprise the laughter did not halt. The Slytherin then pushed the mattress onto his, still laughing, peer. He then sat back in his chair and waited for the Gryffindor's laughter to cease.

Finally Harry stopped laughing. He straightened up his bed then laid back down, only then risking a glance at Malfoy. Thankfully he did not start laughing again. He didn't think Malfoy would be so kind the second time around.

"So why are you here? Worried about me?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Ha! No. I think those spots have gone to your head. We have detention remember. McGonagall said I was to take care of you while you were asleep."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, she took my wand away and cast a spell on all the medicines, so I couldn't poison you. It's a shame really, this could have been fun."

Harry suddenly felt the need to hold his wand. To him it was a kind of comfort object. Draco saw Harry reaching for his pocket.

"Don't bother; She took yours too. Okay I guess I should do this before you pass out again." Malfoy pulled out a piece of parchment, and handed it to Harry, who unrolled it. There appeared to be three separate pieces. "That is my paper on me."

_Should have figured. Leave it to Malfoy to write that much on himself._ Harry thought.

"You're supposed to read it, then write your own, to give to me during tomorrow's detention. McGonagall said she put a spell on it so that I couldn't lie, but I wrote 'my name is asparagus' and it didn't change."

At that comment Harry raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Asparagus?"

"I just ate dinner. Anyway, there is also a charm so that we are the only two that can read it. But if that works as well as her anti-lying charm, then you'll be able to show it to anyone. Although it doesn't really matter, considering people will think it's written by a vegetable." At that the blonde thought he heard his peer mutter something along the lines of, 'they'd be right'. Seeing as the nurse had reentered the room, Draco let it go and continued. "She also said, she'd give us more details regarding this week, tomorrow."

Harry glanced over the parchment, only taking the time to notice that there were letters on it, then rolled it back up and put it on the small stand, next to his bed. "I'll read it later." He then turned his back to Malfoy, and made to go back to sleep, when McGonagall walked in.

"Good you're awake. Are you already tired again?" She asked.

"No, but it beats talking to him."

"I think a nice story would put you to sleep.'

"You read your students bed time stories?" Draco laughed.

"No, of course not, but now you do."

"What!" The two boys exclaimed in unison. Malfoy sounding appalled, Harry nearly laughing.

"You heard me, Mr. Malfoy. I want you to tell Mr. Potter a bedtime story, to help him sleep. And Harry, I suggest you stop laughing, because you may end up doing the same thing one day."

"That, I doubt." Harry answered.

"I would not be so sure. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy, I want the story to be a pleasant one, with a happy ending. I will know if it is not. And you will get another week of detention if the story is not told at all. I suggest you get started." At that the greying professor walked out the door.

"I am not telling you a bedtime story." Malfoy said once the door closed.

"And I'm not spending another whole week with you, so start telling."

Draco huffed and then started to tell his story. It was about a beetle who got stuck in a puddle and was rescued by a spider.

". . . and the beetle never went near the puddle again. The end." He finished in the same monotone voice he had held throughout the story.

"No, 'And they lived happily ever after.'?" Harry asked between yawns.

"There's no such thing as happily ever after, now go to sleep." Draco answered sharply.

"Good-night Malfoy." Harry said then he fell asleep.

"Yeah, Good-night." Draco whispered. He turned off the lamp, that was sitting next to his report, and found a bed of his own.

All done. I think the hug thing was kinda weird, but one Harry had to get the "flag" back, two, that friend I'd showed it to didn't suggest to take it out and three, they are touching. Anyway, please review. Hoped you enjoyed it and I promise there will be snogging by chapter 7 maybe before.


	3. Draco\'s Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and if I did Draco and Harry would be together and Sirius would not be dead tear.

Story Talk: This chapter is chapter three and seeing as how it is still midnight, I don't think my brain will function enough to give the summary thing like I had planned.

Authoress Ramble: Yay, more ramble time. I feel like rambling so, I'll tell you about my computer. Its' name is Neville. I just recently named it, because I finally found a name that fit. It continuously loses my stuff. Including my slash, which sucks because I have to go to a relatives' house or the library to get to the internet. It also freezes a lot; the control, atl, and delete buttons should be all worn away by now. When it freezes, I assume it had forgotten what it was doing. Hence the name Neville.

K, I guess I'm rambled out now so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Dracos' Secret

Harry left the hospital the next morning in perfect condition. He headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, accompanied by Malfoy.

"I can't believe McGonagall is making me walk you to breakfast." Malfoy complained as the two boys made their way down a flight of stairs, jumping over any steps necessary.

"Not like I'm enjoying this either. Although this could have been fun, had I played my cards right. Imagine having to carry me all the way to the Gyffindor table."

"What happened to that ten-foot pole?" The blonde sneered.

"Apparently it's up your arse." Harry smiled and then turned toward his table, greeting his friends when he sat down.

"Did your detention with Malfoy just end?" Ron asked, astonished.

"No." Harry began, then he thought about it. " Well I guess, yeah."

"Oh my goodness." Hermione commented, lifting her head off Rons' shoulder. "All night, it must have been awful."

"But the question is, whom was it awful for?" Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look. "I was asleep most of the time. You know those spots, well they were worse than Snape said, a lot worse. When I went to see Pomfrey, she gave me something to help, and as a side-affect I got really tired. When I woke up, Malfoy was sitting in a chair next to my bed. He told me that McGonagall said that he was to take care of me, as our first detention. It was bloody hilarious, he had to tell me a bedtime story and everything."

"A bedtime story?" Ron laughed. "I bet he loved that one."

"Yea, he wasn't too happy. Especially when McGonagall said, it had to have a happy ending."

Hermione remained quiet through most of the conversation. Occasionally rolling her eyes when one of the comments, her boyfriend made, was completely ignorant.

The insulting of the young blonde continued through breakfast, and still didn't halt when they left the Great Hall, though it was only Ron who was talking most of the time. As the three made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione decided to interrupt.

"So what else did you have to do? McGonagall didn't just make him sit there the whole time did she?"

"No, thanks for reminding me Herm. He also had to write down some stuff about himself, I'm supposed to read it and then write my own." Harry answered glad that Hermione had interrupted Ron's tirade. Harry was never one to constantly talk badly about those he disliked. A comment here and there, but nothing like Ron, who would yammer on and on about those that annoyed him.

"That ought to be interesting." Ron said sarcastically. "He probably just wrote a bunch of lies anyway."

"Actually he couldn't. The parchment has a charm on it, so we can't lie. He told me he said his name was asparagus, but when I looked at it, it said his full name"

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly, eyes growing wide. "Now that, I have got to see."

Before Harry could speak, Hermione started to scold him. "Harry, don't you dare show him that parchment. It is not any of his business, and McGonagall didn't give you this punishment so you'd have more reason to hate each other. It . . ." Hermione made to continue, but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione, I don't plan to show anyone. Not that I can, she put another charm on it, so only Malfoy and I can read it."

"Well, all for the best. I would hate to see how things would have gotten if Ron was running around telling Malfoy secrets."

"You really think there are secrets?" Ron asked as soon as he and Harry were in the boys dorm. "You will tell me what he wrote won't you? Hermione's just being paranoid, nothing will go wrong."

"I don't think that there will be anything worth hearing."

"But if there is?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hermione is right, telling you will only cause more problems."

"Come on, mate." Ron pleaded. They had finished gathering their books and were heading back to the common room. Luckily, for Harry, Hermione came into view before he could answer. They all headed to DADA in silence.

- -

"Hey Drac" Blaise Zabini, one of Dracos' roommates was running to catch up to him.

"I told you not to call me that, Blaise." Draco said with a sigh.

"You let Pansy call you Drac, why can't I?"

"The only reason, I let Pansy call me that, is because she controls my sex life. And if it wasn't for the fact that, she is the only half decent looking slytherin _girl_, she wouldn't call me Drac either."

"You know I could be a big part of your sex life." Said Blaise. Not only was Blaise gay, but he only had eyes for Draco. Supposedly Draco turned him after an extremely wild game of, Levitate and Lust.

During this game a person would be levitated by a Levitate and Lust wand, and then, after levitating in circles around the group, would land in the lap of a random person chosen by the wand.

Draco, being throughly drunk, decided to play at a slytherin Halloween party in his fifth year. He landed in the lap of Blaise, and since it was a game they had to kiss. It didn't have to last for the five minutes that it did though. From then on Blaise made hourly propositions and Draco always denied. Claiming that the event only happened because he was wasted.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not gay."

"But if you ever. . ."

Draco didn't let him finish. "I never will be, now go away." At that Draco walked into his history of magic class and sat as far away from Blaise as possible.

A little while later Pansy walked in, receiving a glare from Blaise, she sat down next to Draco. And pulled out her ink, quill, and a piece of parchment.

What's up with Blaise? If looks could kill I'd be dead.

She folded up the parchment and handed it to her blonde boyfriend, who wrote down a reply and handed it back to her.

You have to ask? He's jealous of you, still in love with me.

Oh, do I have a little competition? Hehe

Of course not, are you daft? In order for him to be competition I would have to be gay! Which I am not!

Trust me I know_ that_.

You sure do show it well!

Drake, calm down babe, I was only joking.

At this Draco crumbled up the note a shoved it in his pocket_. Not only does she call me Drac but she has to spell it with a k! _ He thought, ignoring his pouting girlfriend. The lesson continued in silence. When the professor dismissed them Draco already had his things put away, and was out the door before Blaise or Pansy could say anything to him.

- -

Harry was finally able to escape Ron, after their final lesson of the day, by saying he had left something in Snapes' classroom.

"I hope you don't mind if I don't go with you, I don't think I could handle one more minute of him."

"That's fine, I'll see you in a bit." Harry made as though he were heading to the dungeons, but pelted in the other direction when Ron turned the corner.

Harry had spent most of Potions trying to decide where to go, to read Malfoys' report and write his own. The common room and his dorm were definitely out of the question, seeing as how, thanks to Ron, most of the gryffindor 6th years knew about the report, as well as the charm. He thought about the library, but Ron might go look for him there. Same with the unused corridor on the 5th floor, where Harry went to be by himself. Then remembering the Room of Requirement, Harry had made up his mind.

_A place to hide from Ron, where I can read and write_. Harry thought as he paced the spot on the in the corridor across from the tapestry, that showed Barnaby being beaten by trolls. The third time he walked by the tapestry, a door appeared on the opposite wall.

Harry quickly entered the room and looked around. The room was small and cozy. There were four fluffy chairs varying in size and style. Against the right wall, just inside the door there was a small mattress that sat on the floor, over flowing with pillows. The opposite wall was entirely covered with books of many different colors. In the middle of the room there was a fire place. The fire was in what looked like a large, shallow, silver bowl, that had four stubby legs protruding from the bottom. Around the fire was a gate that appeared to be holding up a steel chimney.

In the far-right hand corner, there was a little desk. On the top of the desk sat, parchment, quills, and several ink bottles. When the raven-haired boy got closer to the desk, he saw some of the parchment was written on. He picked up the closest one, which read 'Words', underneath it gave instructions.

" 'Say any word you need the definition for, then wait. When finished tap the word 'Words' with your wand three times.' Interesting." Harry said. Moments later, to his surprise, the word interesting showed up on the parchment, follow by a brief explanation of what the word meant, then all of its' tenses and a number of synonyms, and after that, several ways to use every word it gave you.

Harry then tapped 'Words' with his wand three times and laid down the parchment, moving on to looked at the rest. There was one for spelling and a dictionary of spells. There was also one that checked grammar and automatically changed any errors. But the most interesting was the one that recited the words you wrote back to you, on command.

"This could be useful." Harry said to himself, as he considered all the possibilities. "This is definitely leaving with me." Five minutes later Harry set down the parchment, which could say things in many different voices, two being Professor Dumbledores' and Snapes'. The others were not recognizable to Harry.

Harry picked a squashy armchair, much like the ones in his common room, and began to rummage, through his bag for Malfoys' report. Finally he pulled out the pieces of parchment, which were now slightly crumpled, and actually looked at them for the first time. The question written by McGonagall, which was obvious by her writing.

Harry began to read:

1. What is your name?

Draco Malfoy

2. What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?

Create new potions.

3. What is your favorite class?

Potions.

4. Who is your favorite Professor?

Professor Snape

5.What is your worst pet peeve?

When people call me drac and spell it with a 'K'.

6. Why does that annoy you?

Because there's no 'K' in my name, there is a 'C'. Therefore it should be spelled Drac.

7. Who do you consider your best friend?

I don't have close friends.

8. Who do you plan to keep in touch with once you've left Hogwarts?

Pansy

9. Why?

Because she's smart enough to maintain an intelligent conversation. She also knows me more than anyone else, and she's really easy.

10. What are your plans for the future?

To be forced to take the dark mark, then die at the hands of the dark lord.

11. What is your worst memory?

The first time father used an unforgivable curse on me.

12. Why is that your worst memory?

Because, it was the first time I realized father really didn't love me.

13. What is your best memory?

When I got accepted to Hogworts.

14. Why is that your best memory?

Because I would no longer have to be beaten by father, every day.

15. What do you look forward to most during the holidays?

Fathers' business trips.

16. Why?

Because, father can't hurt me when he's away.

17. Do you look forward to school starting?

Yes.

18. Why?

Because, it's away from father, and I feel safe here.

19. Who is the person that you most wish you could have befriended?

Harry Potter.

20. Why do you wish you would have befriended that person?

Because he is intriguing and very talented. And he's the only one who can help me.

21. Who is the person that you are glad you didn't befriend?

Harry Potter.

22. Why don't you want to be friends with that person?

Because it would have put him in danger.

23. What peer do you admire most?

Harry Potter.

24. Why do you admire that person?

Because he is everything that I can't be.

I hope you liked it. Please Review, it will be greatly appreciated. Chapter four is all written and I'll post it once I've gotten some reviews. I'd set a limit but I really don't know what to expect. I'll try to get to computers as often as possible to check. And again Review.


	4. Change of Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and if I did Draco and Harry would be together and Sirius would not be dead tear.

Story talk: Chapter four is here. This chapter has the second detention, and this time they will both be conscious. It's pretty long; my longest yet, at least. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Reviewers: Thanks so much to those of you that reviewed. I was so excited when I found them. All your questions should be answered in this next chapter. And thanks to Silverflames03 for the suggestion, I try to stop putting my dialogue in the middle of paragraphs. But it won't change until chapter nine because I don't want to go back and change everything I've already written. I'm a tad bit lazy. Also, as for how I left off, I do that a lot. I'm of an evil nature, plus I think the suspense makes it better.

Authoress Ramble: Hello. K, I have to vent about the third movie. I hated it . . . somewhat. Harry and Draco were really hot, but the movie hardly went along with the book. I'm a J.K. Rowling fan. I swear I'm writing the director a ranting hate letter, and I'm gonna kidnap Columbus and make him make a second, third movie. Which means I'll have to kidnap the actors too. Then I could have my wicked way with them. Muawahahaha.

Chapter 4

Change of Mind.

Harrys' eyes widened. He read the paper over several times, still not believing his eyes.

_There has got to be a mistake. Malfoy wouldn't admit to all that. Wait he said he lied, he's probably just trying to yank my chain. Yea that's it, he wants my pity. He wants me to freak out; it's just an evil ploy_. This thought infuriated Harry. He stormed out of the room to search for Malfoy.

As Malfoy walked through the halls, he noticed several Gryffindors, in his year, talking, very obviously, about him. They would look his way then snicker. After his last class Malfoy became fed up. He walked up to Dean and Seamus who were laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy sneered.

"We don't know yet." Dean answered, with a condescending smile.

"We were just wondering ourselves. You could tell us." Seamus chimed in with the same smile as Dean.

"What do you mean I could tell you?" The blonde asked coldly.

"Well you wrote it after all. Unless Harry is lying." Seamus answered.

"Potter?" Malfoy was suddenly infuriated. Now he knew why the Gryffindors were buzzing, they thought they were all going to find out his deepest darkest secrets. A sly smile played across Malfoys' face, taking the two Gryffindors by surprise. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but McGonagalls' charm didn't work, so you won't be finding out anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Seamus asked, having gotten over the surprise of the blondes' calmness.

"Yes, I'm sure. I am, after all, the one who wrote it."

"Willing to bet your . . . _reputation_ on it." A worried looked crossed Malofys' face, before he took off at a run to find Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something I can do for you?"

"Potter, plans to tell people what I wrote in my report. Did your truth charm actually work?" Malfoy asked calmly.

"Of course it worked Mr. Malfoy and I assure you, you need not worry about Harry saying anything."

"But I wrote a lie and it didn't change."

"Of course it didn't. It will only change when Mr. Potter reads it, and his only when you read it."

"So if I were to go read it now I would be able to see the truth?"

"Only if you are aware of the truth. Things that you do not consciously know, you will not be able to see."

"Why?" Malfoy asked, now, though he would never admit it, somewhat impressed by McGonagall.

"Your conscious does not want to accept it, which is why it is hidden in your subconscious. Having it in writing does not change the fact that you don't want it to be."

"But what about Harry, can he see the things I can't?"

"Yes."

"And now he's going to inform the whole Gryffindor tower." The slytherin was suddenly angry again. "Brilliant plan!" He said sarcastically, before running out the door in search of a certain, soon to be dead, Gryffindor.

It did not take Draco long to find him, he was taken off guard when he saw Harry fuming as well. Before he could say anything, Harry had shoved him against a wall and was yelling.

"What the hell are you trying to pull? Do you think this is funny?"

"What are you, talking about?"

"I'm talking about the lies that you put in this stupid report, they are not funny. Your not going to get my pity if that is what you're after." He said, waving the paper in the blondes' face.

Draco was suddenly worried. "What did I write?"

Harry heard the desperation in Malfoys' voice, causing him to lose some of his anger. "Don't you know?" The blonde shook his head, his ever-present arrogance suddenly gone. "Did the charm work?" The blonde nodded. "So this is all true?" He said looking down at the paper with wide eyes. Again the blonde nodded. "Wow." Harry couldn't believe it.

"What did I write?" Draco asked softly.

"You wrote that . . ." Harry tried to speak, but no words would form. Again he tried to explain but he couldn't say anything. "I lost my . . ." Confused because he could speak Harry stopped talking. " I can't tell you. McGonagall must have done something so we can't talk about it."

"I need to know what I wrote. Try writing it down."

"Don't be ignorant, Malfoy, if we can't talk about it we can't write it either."

"Bet you're disappointed, aren't you, Potter? Can't go tell ruddy Gryffindors now."

"I never planed to tell anyone, in the first place."

"Really, because Dean and Seamus think they are going to get a show tonight."

"Dean and Seamus know? Damn it Ron."

"Ron?" Draco spat.

"I told him about it this morning, he said he wanted to hear everything. He must have told Dean and Seamus."

"He told your whole house."

"I won't tell them, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't." That seemed to keep Malfoy content. Each set off in the direction of his one common room.

When Harry walked through the portrait hole, he was bombarded by people.

"Harry, what does it say?"

"Can we read it?"

"Did the charm work?"

Harry was relieved when Ron grabbed his arm, shouting, "Get out the way, you can talk to him later." As he pushed their way through the crowd. He led Harry up the stairs and into their dorm. Harry saw Hermione sitting on Rons' bed.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Hermione asked, as Ron locked the door and placed a large desk in front of it.

"No." Ron answered for him. "Now, what did it say?" He asked sitting on his bed, next to Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione said, but Ron just waved his hand, ignoring her.

"I can't tell you." Harry answered. Hermione giving him a pleased look.

"Come on, mate, you have to tell me."

"I don't mean I won't, I literally can't. I can't speak when I try to talk about it and I can't write it either." Harry thought it best to keep it to himself, that the last was only assumed.

Ron looked crestfallen, then suddenly he smiled. "Charades!" He exclaimed. "Herm was telling me about it earlier. The muggle game where you act out a thing or phrase. You could tell me that way."

Harry looked at Hermione, silently asking her to help him. She nodded gave an exasperated sigh, then climbed onto Rons' lap, straddling his thighs. She leaned close to his ear and whispered something that Harry couldn't hear. She bit gently on his lobe and he stood up. Hermiones' leg were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her to the door. He moved the trunk with the wave of his wand and turned back to Harry.

"We'll continue this later." When Ron turned back around Harry mouthed, a thank you to Hermione and shut the door behind them.

Harry sat down on his bed and pulled out the report. He looked at the next page. It appeared to be instructions.

Answer all the question on this parchment, before Thursdays' detention. You will meet in my office at six. Be prompt. In addition to your answers I would like you to bring your broom and wear robes to practice in. I would also like you to bring the answer to question number 2.

Fridays' detention will be at seven. I will inform you on what to bring Thursday.

Saturdays' detention will be all day, and seeing as how it is a Hogsmeade weekend I will not keep you from there. You are to spend your day together and it is to be alone. That means no friends. More details will be given to you Friday.

I will give you Sunday off, to finish any business, that the detentions disrupted.

Monday will, most likely, be your fifth and final night. What you will bring will depend on the pervious four nights.

There are a few rules for these detentions that you must be aware of. That list will also be given to you on Thursday. Please bring writing material, for you may need to refer to these for a while, depending on how well you do.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Harry then looked at the next page, it had the same questions on it that Malfoy had on his.

1. What is your name?

Harry Potter

2. What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?

Fly

3. What is your favorite class?

DADA

4. Who is your favorite Professor?

Professor Dumbledore

5.What is your worst pet peeve?

Certain blonde haired Slytherins

6. Why does that annoy you?

Because he's a jerk, without a heart.

7. Who do you consider your best friend?

Ginny Weasley.

8. Who do you plan to keep in touch with once you've left Hogwarts?

The Weasleys, Hermione, Dean, and Dumbledore.

9. Why?

Because they are like family now.

10. What are your plans for the future?

To become and Auror and defeat Voldemort.

11. What is your worst memory?

When Sirius died

12. Why is that your worst memory?

Because, Sirius was the closest thing I ever had to a father.

13. What is your best memory?

When Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

14. Why is that your best memory?

Because we hadn't won it in a long time, and because I got to show up Malfoy as well as the rest of the Slytherin house.

15. What do you look forward to most during the holidays?

The nights when I can do my homework.

16. Why?

Because it reminds me of being back at Hogwarts.

17. Do you look forward to school starting?

Yes.

18. Why?

Because I can be with my friends.

19. Who is the person that you most wish you could have befriended?

Cedric Diggory.

20. Why do you wish you would have befriended that person?

I don't know, it just feels appropriate.

21. Who is the person that you are glad you didn't befriend?

Draco Malfoy.

22. Why don't you want to be friends with that person?

Because he's an arrogant jerk.

23. What peer do you admire most?

Hermione Granger.

24. Why do you admire that person?

Because she's very smart and she will go places.

Only when Harry finished, did he remember what Malfoy had written. He went back to change some of his answers, but as soon as his quill touched the parchment he had again forgotten.

_How many charms did she put on this thing?_ Harry pondered to himself. He looked up to the clock and saw that it was five thirty. 'I better go if I want to eat.'

Harry grabbed his bag and filled it with a piece of parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink, and his 'Book of Defensive Spells' volumes 1 - 3, that Hermione had got him for his birthday. His wand was already in his pocket, so he grabbed his firebolt and headed for the door.

- -

"When's your detention with Potter, Drac?" Pansy asked, while they ate their dinner.

"At six, why?" Draco answered without even looking up.

"Well, it looks like he has other plans." At this the blonde looked up. The Gryffindor had just entered the hall and was carrying his firebolt and a bag. He rolled his eyes.

"No, that is the stuff he's taking to detention. McGonagall gave us a small list of instructions."

"Where are your things Drac?"

"In my room of course. Do you really think that I would bring them to dinner with me?"

"I didn't think of that." Pansy said, looking down at her plate.

"Of course you didn't. Now I had better go get those things."

"Wait, I'll come with you." Pansy said, putting down her napkin and making to get up.

"I would rather you didn't." Malfoy said coldly.

The blonde boy had been in a bad mood since his conversation with Harry. He didn't know what the raven-haired boy saw and it appeared to be something bad. Considering that he had mentioned pity. All he could do was read what he already knew. _That will do me some good._ He thought sarcastically. _Well at least he can't tell anyone else. I don't even want to know how fast it would spread if Weasley knew._

Draco grabbed his potions kit, that Pansy got him last Christmas, and his nimbus two thousand and one, then headed for McGonagalls' room.

When he got there, he saw that Harry was already there. He was sitting at a desk, reading a book. The professor was at her desk writing something on a piece of parchment. Malfoy was still in the doorway when she looked up.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to sit next to Mr. Potter. I will give you the rules and explain what we will be doing today." The blonde went to sit at a desk across the room, from the other boy. "I believe I said next to Mr. Potter." With an aggravated sigh, Draco went over to the other boy. Taking the chair next to him and pulling it as far away as he could, without being in the next seat.

"Okay, now that you are both here, I will explain to you these detentions. The number of detentions you have depends on the two of you. If you fight during on of these detentions, I will add another detention. Fights involving wands or physical contact, will earn you two more detentions, and if any injuries occur, to where I have to take you to Madame Pomfrey, you will have to take care of each other, plus three more detentions."

"So basically we'll be in here for the rest of the year." Malfoy said.

"Hopefully not, for I do not know if my patience will last that long. Are you writing these down Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, I'll remember."

"I hope so, because I'm sure you'd hate to ask Mr. Potter to refresh your memory.

"That will not happen." The blonde answered in an arrogant tone.

"Continuing. In every detention after this I want you to bring any homework you might have, seeing as how you have all the same classes with one exception. The exception you will teach to the other. So for tomorrow's detention I want you to have a short lesson plan and have something to show. So if you need to talk to any professors please tell me and I will summon them.

"For today, I want you to spend the first half hour planning your lesson. At six thirty you will write a report on how you felt about what you read in the other report. Mr. Malfoy, you do not have to finish yours, until tomorrows' detention, seeing as how you haven't read Mr. Potters' yet. You will not be able to give details, in these reports, because you must find the truth for yourselves."

"Is that why I couldn't talk about it today?" Harry asked quietly.

"Did you really try to tell some Gryffindors?" McGonagall asked, sounding disappointed.

"No," he answered quickly. "I tried to talk to Malfoy about it and I couldn't.

"Ah, yes. I put another charm on there so you could not tell anyone."

"And one so I couldn't remember what he wrote when I wrote mine."

"Yes, I did not want your answers to be swayed. Though I do not know if the spell worked on your subconscious, that depends how strongly you felt about what you read.

"Now about the rest of this evenings detention, you will finish that by seven. Afterwards you will each get a half hour to do your answer to number 2, and at eight we will go out to the quidditch field where you can practice, since you will not be able to practice with your own teams. You may start on your lessons now."

The time passed in silence as both the boys worked. They had only fifteen minutes instead of the half hour, because of McGonagalls' talking. Neither student had a problem with that, because they didn't want to do it in the first place. When they had only five minutes left Malfoy looked over at Harrys' parchment and decided to comment.

"Divination Potter?" He sneered "Can't wait to learn about that." he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I chose it my third year, it's to late to change now. Also it's extremely easy, all I have to do is predict my death and I pass the class." Harry answered calmly. He did not want to give McGonagall a reason to give him another detention.

"Maybe I will enjoy this subject."

Harry just shrugged then looked over at Malfoys' parchment. He was doing his on ancient runes. "Yours will be a lot better, really." Harry said with the same sarcasm.

"Actually this is one of the most interesting classes in my schedule."

"Yea, but you also like potions, so that shows your judgement."

"You just don't like it because you suck. Don't like failing something, do you, Potter."

"The only reason that I am close to failing, is because that, stupid excuse for a professor, hated my father." Harry was beginning to get angry.

"Looks like I've pushed a button." The blonde said, with a smirk.

"Go ahead and push all the buttons you want because now I know who pushes yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked, starting to get worried again.

"I don't know, D R A **_K_** E." Harry said with his own mock smirk. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and was about to make a comment when McGonagall walked back into the room.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you Tuesday as well, then." Both boys sighed, exasperated. "Well, Mr. Potter, please give your report to Mr. Malfoy, and write what you have now been assigned. I will be in my office if you need me, please try not to fight."

"I guess that means we won't be talking then." Harry said as he handed the blonde his report.

"Damn." Draco replied sarcastically.

"I know I was so looking forward to a fun conversation." Malfoy made to say something, but the raven-haired boy held up his hand to stop him. "Ah ah. Don't want detention on Wednesday as well now, do you?" Malfoy just glared at him.

_I must think of something to say that won't get another detention. But it has to be cruel, only subtly. I mustn't let Potter get the last word. Damn it think!_

"I only have conversations with intelligent people." Malfoy said, his voice held no hint of insult. It was good that the professor couldn't see the look on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and let it go. "When she said to read my report she meant tonight. Just in case you didn't realize." Harry replied, with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

The blonde gave a look that implied, it was beneath himself to answer, and turned to read the report in his hand.

1. What is your name?

Harry Potter

2. What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?

Fly

3. What is your favorite class?

DADA

4. Who is your favorite Professor?

Professor Dumbledore

5.What is your worst pet peeve?

When people treat me like some celebrity.

6. Why does that annoy you?

Because I did not do anything to earn their admiration. Also because it isn't some great thing it's a reminder of my parents death, and the fact that I almost died myself.

7. Who do you consider your best friend?

Ginny Weasley.

8. Who do you plan to keep in touch with once you've left Hogwarts?

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

9. Why?

Because I feel like I owe them that, because they have been here for me. Except Ginny. I couldn't imagine not talking to her.

10. What are your plans for the future?

To become and Auror and die in the war.

11. What is your worst memory?

When Sirius died

12. Why is that your worst memory?

Because he's the only one who really understood what I was going through, and the only person who saw me as Harry Potter, instead of Harry Potter 'the Boy Who Lived'

13. What is your best memory?

When I got accepted to Hogworts.

14. Why is that your best memory?

Because I could get away from the Dursleys.

15. What do you look forward to most during the holidays?

Family vacation.

16. Why?

Because the Dursleys don't take me with them.

17. Do you look forward to school starting?

Yes and No

18. Why?

Yes, because it's away from the Dursleys and I feel safe here. No, because everyone sees this person that isn't here and expect all these things that I could never give them.

19. Who is the person that you most wish you could have befriended?

Draco Malfoy

20. Why do you wish you would have befriended that person?

Because he thinks that I am the only one that can help him and if that is true

then I want to be there to help him. Also he doesn't treat me special because I'm 'the amazing Harry Potter'. He doesn't think I am anything special, he doesn't think I'm perfect; he sees the ordinary person that I am.

21. Who is the person that you are glad you didn't befriend?

Crabbe and Goyle

22. Why don't you want to be friends with that person?

Because they are ignorant and I don't think I could stand to be around them for very long.

23. What peer do you admire most?

Draco Malfoy

24. Why do you admire that person?

Because even though his home life is a mess, he keeps his head high and that is something to admire. Even if it is at my expense.

With wide eyes Draco set the parchment down, he turned to Harry. The raven-haired boy was writing his next report, his head propped up on his left hand; right hand holding his quill quickly scribbling down words. As Draco sat there and watch him, he realized something that he had know for awhile.

_He's the only one that can save me. He is the only one that will take the time to help me._

The raven-haired boy looked up, to see the Slytherin staring at him. "Is there something you want?" Harry said coldly.

_Your help_ Draco thought but he answered, "Yes, but seeing as how we have to be here I can't very well have that."

"I have a feeling we both want the same thing."

_I think we do._

Yay, their in love. K well not yet, but they will be. I hope you like it, although it obviously has to be somewhat interesting if you've gotten this far. I hope. Anyway, please click the little review button and tell me how much you love it or hate it. Constructive criticism is always good, but be gentle, I might cry. Well probably not, but yeah.


	5. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters in Harry Potter, for if I did lots of slash fanatics would be happy.

Story Talk: Chapter five is here. Obviously. I skipped to the Hogsmeade weekend because I really couldn't think of anything else. This chapter is pretty short, but it's important. So read it, love it, review it.

Authoress Ramble: RAMBLE TIME! I love this part. When I was writing my last ramble I did the evil muaha laugh and I thought ' nobody ever laughs like that'. Of course they do in the little kid movies, but, unless I'm just muaha deprived, I have never heard any one laugh like that. Do you ever muaha naturally and who came up with it anyway. I wonder if it was Disney? Yes, he was prolly just sitting there drawing a little Mickey Mouse and thought 'I think Mickeys' enemies should mua ha.' I think too much it you haven't notice. So now I'll stop and keep my thoughts to me. Unless they amuse you as much as they do me.

_**STORY TIME!**_

**WEE!**

Chapter 5

Change of Heart

"Are you sure you don't want us to knock him out or something? He can't go if he's unconscious."

"No!" Draco protested quickly, earning him weird looks from his friends. "If that happens I'll have to stay here and take care of him. I'd rather walk around with the ruddy idiot all day then take care of him."

"Oh" Goyle answered.

"And Mcgonagall said no friends?" Pansy asked. "Does that include girlfriends?"

"I'm pretty sure that it includes everyone that isn't Potter and I." He answered as though he were speaking to a toddler.

"What's with you Drac? You've been acting weird the last couple of days." Blaise said. He soon came to regret it.

The blonde abruptly stopped and quickly rounded on him grabbing the collar of his robe. "If you call me Drac again, I swear I will make it so you can never talk. And on top of that, I will make it so that you can never have a sex life. Do you understand?" All the boy could do was nod. Once he had Malfoy dropped him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You know he's right." Pansy said gently. "You've been a bit tense."

"Of course I have been, you git. I've just spent the last three nights with the person I hate most." 'And I'd rather spend time with him rather than you.' He added to himself. " why wouldn't I be tense. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go spend more time with Potter." At that he stormed of leaving his friends with unanswered questions.

When he saw Harry, he was talking to Ron and Hermione. The two, both looked extremely sympathetic. "Lets go, Potter I have a lot to do today."

"Bye you guys, don't worry I'll be fine." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, then he ran to catch up to Draco. "You do know that we have all day, right? Slowing down wouldn't kill anyone."

"What can't keep up."

"Of course I can, but I usually take the weekends to relax. Jogging to Hogmeade isn't my idea of relaxation."

"Fine, if your going to be a ruddy baby. Is this pace slow enough for you?" He said with a mocking tone.

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you."

Ever since the second detention the two had been civil to each other. Both know could see how the other felt. Harry wanted to help Draco, but he knew he'd have to wait for the blonde to ask him for it. Draco wanted Harrys' help, but was too proud to admit to anyone other than himself.

"So, where are we going first?" Harry asked once they had reached the town.

"I don't really have anywhere to go. So I guess it's wherever you want."

"I only came because it was required. I have to save the rest of my money for Christmas."

"I guess we could go up to the shrieking shack. Unless you're afraid."

"You had to go and ruin what had been a decent conversation, didn't you?"

"Maybe I don't want a decent conversation with you."

"You forget, I know better than you, what you really want."

"Okay Potter, if you're so smart, tell me what I want."

"I guess you've forgotten again, I can't."

"Did I tell you about my father?" Draco asked his voice suddenly soft.

"What about him?"

"What he does to me."

"Yes."

"Just the beatings, right?"

"Yes." Harry answer quizzically, wanting to ask, 'is there more?'.

"Did he have to do with my worst memory?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell anyone okay."

"I wouldn't, even if I could."

They sat in silence after that. Harry was shocked he got to see this side of his enemy. The side that wasn't cruel and cold. He saw the blonde with his shields down and it was beautiful. It was then that, Harry realized he and Malfoy could be friends, and more then that he realized he could love the blonde. Now, more than anything, that was what he wanted. He wanted to love Draco Malfoy.

They are meant to be together. I don't see why J.K. doesn't see it. Lol . Review if you love it, stop reading if you don't. Chapter six isn't completed yet, it should be long, at least that is my intention. Until then I love you all. Bye bye


	6. Draco's Worst Memory

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters in Harry Potter, for if I did lots of slash fanatics would be happy.

Story Talk: This chapter ended up being longer then I intended. It's about 16 pages, and according to the little bar on the side it's about 1/3 of my story so far. My longest yet. They will finally establish their friendship and Draco argues with himself a few times. Nothing like an insane Draco, right? This chapter actually could have been cut into a bunch of smaller chapters, but I wanted to keep my promise of snogging by chapter seven, and I hate coming up with chapter titles.

Authoress Ramble: I am going to ramble about my hair. It is sooooo cool. I dyed it this week. It's all hot pink and blue, then of course my natural brown. It was actually supposed to be red and blue, but the red didn't really work. Neither did the blue at first either; I had one blue streak amongst a bunch of red ones. I redyed the blue today, thankfully I didn't have to wait to redo it, there's still a lot more pink. At least it doesn't look bad though. I hope my coach doesn't get mad. I'm on Color Guard (YaY) She told me that my hair would be fine as long as I didn't add any more blue. She likes it though. My dad doesn't; according to my mother he's really pissed, but that's okay because he usually is. So, on with the Fic.

Chapter 6

Dracos' Worst Memory

After Harry had returned from Hogmeade, he hadn't been in the most social mood. Luckily everyone assumed that it was because, Malfoy had been an ass. After his and Malfoys' conversation about the report they didn't talk, except to ask simple questions that only required one syllable answers. The rest of the time Harrys' thoughts revolved around the possibility of a relationship with the blonde. He couldn't believe he was actually having those kinds of feelings for the boy.

_It's wrong._ He thought. _Malfoy is my enemy. He's been nothing but a git since we started school. Not to mention he won't give me the time of day, so I'm only setting myself up to get hurt_

Harry's disbelief, in his feelings had nothing to do with the fact that it was a boy. He had known for a while that he was bi-sexual. He and Dean had experiment at the end of last year, and last week, and the week before last week. Harry was definitely sure that he liked guys. He just couldn't accept the fact that he liked Draco.

Harry lay on his bed for about twenty minutes when Rons' voice broke him from his thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?" Harry asked, looking in the direction that the voice had come from. Dean was with him.

"He asked if you were going to go to dinner." Dean answered for him

"No, I'm not hungry, go on without me."

"K, mate." Ron answered. He looked like he wanted to ask a question, but he didn't. "Come on, Dean." He said turning to go.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry either. I think I'll stay here." Ron just nodded and left.

Once the door was closed and the two could no longer here Rons' foot steps, Harry rolled onto his stomach, and said, "I'm not really in the mood for snogging right now, so you might as well go."

"I can tell you're not in the mood, that wasn't why I stayed." Dean walked over to Harrys' bed. He sat down and started lightly rubbing his back with one hand, tracing little circles over and over. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I just spent the whole day with Malfoy, what do you think is bothering me?" He answered more sharply then he intended.

"I don't know, that's why I asked." Deans' voice held the same gentleness it had before.

"We just fought that's all. He pushed my buttons; just the same Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fight."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. We fought, it's that simple."

"I know you to well to believe that. You know that I liked you a long time before we got together. I watched you and saw your reactions. This is different. You get angry and frustrated when you and Malfoy fight, not sad and mopey."

"I'm not being mopey." Harry pouted. Dean laid down next to the raven-haired boy, who was laying on his side partly on top of him.

"So, what is it really?"

"You might get mad or upset, if I tell you."

"I doubt it, just try me."

"K." Harry took a deep breath and sat up. He felt it would be easier if he wasn't wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend. "I think . . . I think I like Malfoy. I'm sorry, I know we've been kind of together for a while and . . ." Dean quieted him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, I knew this would happen."

"You knew I'd like Malfoy?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"No, the who is a shock, but I knew that you would fall for someone else soon." Harry gave him a quizzical look. "I've known for a while that we couldn't have a relationship, an actual one."

"That's not true. How do you figure?" Harry didn't know if he really believed it, but he didn't want Dean to be sad because of him.

"Harry, it is true. I realized it a few months ago, when you said you still wanted to keep our _relationship_ a secret. If it was more than lust you wouldn't have a problem telling people."

"I'm sorry." Harry said. He looked down at his hands, pretending they were something of interest.

Dean gently lifted his chin and brushed his thumb over his cheek. "It's okay, I wanted your love, but lust was enough. Now, it's time to plan."

"Plan what?" Harry asked .

"How you're going to seduce Malfoy, of course."

"You're going to help me?"

"Of course, you bloody, prat! What are ex-lovers for? Not to mention we were friends first. You don't think I'm gonna let a little thing like you dumping me get in the way, now do you?" Dean answered with a smirk.

"I thought you'd be hurt and scornful."

"I am kinda hurt, but I would never be scornful. I still have feelings for you and I know you can't return them. It's not your fault." He said, before Harry could protest. "I want you to be happy and if Malfoy is what will make you happy then I will help you win his heart."

"How though?"

"As your ex-lover, I can tell you the pluses and minuses, and I know what makes you look really sexy. I noticed Malfoy and I have the same taste in some things and, before I realized I was gay, I noticed we liked the same girls. Although, I never liked Pansy."

"He's only with her because she's easy."

"Oh. That explains it. Anyway, I won't have time to do this tonight so we'll work on it tomorrow night and you can look amazing for your detention on Tuesday. Sound good?"

"Um . . . yea."

"Meet me by the room of requirement tomorrow, at eight. I'll have everything ready when you get there, all you need to bring is yourself."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well . . . now that we've _broken up . . ._ Blaise asked me out a while back and I said no because I still thought I could make you love me. Now I see that's not possible and I need to move on. What better way then a hot rebound."

Harry smiled, "Have fun." With that Dean walked out the door, after checking himself in the mirror, and Harry went to sleep.

- -

"Drac, what's wrong?" Draco looked up from his homework to see Pansy standing in the doorway to his room.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm doing my homework." He answered, condescendingly.

"I didn't mean right now, I meant lately." She answered gently, moving to sit on his bed.

"Nothing has been wrong, Potter is just bloody annoying and it's making me cranky."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you. That's the truth."

"Now you're lying to yourself. Drac we've been together for nearly four years and we've known each other much longer than that; I know you. This isn't how you act when Potter is bothering you, it's something else."

"I don't want to talk about it, go away." Draco answered turning back to the parchment on his desk.

"So I'm right then."

"I never said that."

"You said you didn't want to talk about it. That means there is an 'it,' to talk about and you were lying when you said it was because Potter was annoying you."

"There is no 'it', that comment was just impulse. Now go away!"

"Fine Draco, don't tell me; don't talk to me at all. If you're going to be so gods damn moody, I don't want to be with you at all."

"Look, Pansy I'm sorry." He said, his eye twitched. "I'm not ready to talk about it." Pansy turned around hand still on the door.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, softly; still keeping her hand on the door knob.

_Of course I don't. You're the only person in the bloody school, who I will actually sleep with. _"Yes." He answered trying to fill his eyes with sincerity.

Pansy rushed over a flung her arms around his neck. "I love you." She said and then she kissed him, pulling away quickly. "I'll let you finish." She rushed out the door before Malfoy could even speak.

_What the hell was that. I love you? Damn, she better not love me. I sure as hell don't love her. _

_No you love someone else._

_Oh really, who do you think I love?_

_Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter? Are you insane? I don't love Potter that's disgusting, and I'm not gay._

_Or you just haven't found the right guy._

_What the hell do you know?_

_A lot more than you do. I'm your subconscious I know things and you just have to realize them. Now you need to realize you love Harry Potter._

_And when did this happen, because the last time I checked Potter was my enemy?_

_When we read his report. He can save you; he will be there for you if you need him. And for that you love him._

Draco heard a loud slam and woke with a start. _ It was a dream?_ He thought. He looked around at the clock and saw it was seven. Crabbe and Goyle were still in the room, but Blaise was missing.

"What was that slam?" The sleepy blonde asked.

"Blaise leaving. He's bloody pissed about last night." Crabbe answered.

"What about?"

"You telling Pansy that you love her, of course."

"I did what? That is not true. Is Pansy telling people that?"

"Yea mate." Draco got up and got ready in record time. Not even bothering to do anything, but run his fingers through his hair.

- -

Draco didn't see Pansy until, their first class, potions. Draco was already there when she walked in. He caught her eye and motioned her over, but she ignored him and sat by her self, on the other side of the room.

A few minutes later Dean and Harry walked in. There were only two seats left, the one by Malfoy and one by Hermione. Dean sat down next to Hermione and winked at Harry, who was visibly pouting the whole way to his seat. He turned around a few times to give Dean a pleading look, but Dean only smiled and nodded.

"Potter." The blonde greeted as Harry sat down.

"Draco." _Operation one, _Deans voice sounded in Harrys' head, as he recalled that mornings' conversation. _Use his first name. You can't have a relationship is there isn't even a friendship._

Draco gave him a confused look before saying, "My first name Potter, did I say you could call me by my first name?"

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission, _Draco._" Harry said coldly, only to, again, hear Deans' voice. _Be civil, you won't win him over by being evil to him. _"I mean, I just thought it appropriate, because . . er, we're supposed to be keeping each others secrets." Harry mentally banged his head against the desk. _That was lame._

To Harrys' surprise, Draco looked as though he was considering what he said then nodded. "That makes sense. I guess I should call you Harry then."

Draco had plans of his own. He needed to be Harrys' friend if they weren't friends Harry wouldn't help him. And, though he would never admit it to anyone else, he needed the boys' help. He didn't want to be a death eater, he didn't want to go back to his father, and only Harry could get him out of it.

Then rest of the class went fairly well. Harry and Draco had civil conversation and they got full marks on the potion that they worked on together. When it was time to leave, they walked out together. "We should work together more often; it's the only way I'll pass that class." Harry said as the walked to DADA.

"And what would I get out of it?" Draco answered.

"My company of course, what more do you need." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm not doing that well in DADA. If you help me in that class then I will work with you in Potions. Deal?"

Harry nodded. "Deal."

"We'll talk about specifics during today's detention. And if anyone asks we're doing this as part of our punishment." Harry nodded and again they sat together.

The reason this deal worked so well was because of the new defense against the dark arts teacher. She, like Snape, had them do a lot of partner work. And now with the war going on the lessons were mostly like those of Lupins'. Except now they were learning a lot more defensive spells.

As they got out their wands and prepared to do the new defense spell, they had just learned a thought crossed Harrys' mind. "How is it you are doing so badly in this class, it's really easy as long as you pay attention."

"That's the problem I never paid attention. I always thought that I would be the one being attacked by these spells not using them. But now with my father away, I might not have to become a death eater."

"You mean you don't want to? I always thought you did."

"Well I did at one point in time." Draco said as Harry did the spell. "But for awhile I've thought the whole thing was rather stupid. I don't feel like worshiping some old fool who can't get over himself. Not to mention killing muggles and mudbloods all sounds like a waste of time if you ask me."

"Of course, your reason is totally selfish." Harry laughed.

"It's not selfish. Well maybe a little."

When DADA ended the two went their separate ways with their different friends.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked once Harry caught up to him and Hermione.

"What was what ab . . . oh Malfoy. It's part of our punishment. We're supposed to spend class time together. He has to help me in Potions and I am supposed to help him in Defense."

"Sucks to be you, mate."

"Yea." He answered half-heartily.

They made their way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. Dean ate hurriedly, and as soon as he was finished he shot up and dragged Harry out into the entrance hall.

"So what happened?" Dean asked as soon as they had stopped.

"Well I used his first name and he said 'did I say you could call me by my first name?'. Then I came up with some lame excuse having to do with the reports. He actually agreed with me and it went on from there. From now on we'll be working together in Potions and Defense, and I'll be helping him catch up on everything that he missed in Defense this year."

"Wow! What did I tell you? Now that you have established a friendship you can start to work on more. Let's skip Transfigurations and start working on your new look. Your detention is early today right?"

"Yes."

"K, well we'd better get started then."

- -

"Drac?" Pansy said cautiously, as she cracked open the door. A few nights ago she had left her favorite hair tie in his room. Even though they were fighting, she would still get it. She just hoped not to run into him in the process.

When nobody answered her, she opened the door completely. Magically she lit the candle right next to the door and nearly jumped when she turned around and saw, "Draco!" He was sitting on his bed leaning backward on one hand; legs crossed over the edge of the bed. She looked up to his other hand, in which something was spinning around his finger.

"Looking for this." He asked coolly. All Pansy could do was nod. She knew he'd be mad once he found out, but she wanted to be the one that melted the ice that was his heart. "I thought so" and with that. He threw the hair tie into the very small fire.

Pansy's eyes grew wide. "What the hell did you do that for?" She yelled, suddenly not so worried about how angry her boyfriend was. "That was my favorite!"

"I know." The blonde answered with a tone of indifference. "I don't care." With that he turned around, to lay on his stomach and started doing his homework.

"I'm sorry, is that what you wanted to hear."

" No, because 'I'm sorry' won't take back what you said! Why the hell did you tell people I said that!" He was now standing.

"I didn't tell them that they assumed."

"And you didn't correct them obviously. You had to lead them to believe that, so what did you say?"

"I said that I told you . . . well what I told you, and then we kissed. And then Millicent yelled 'Oh my gods Pansy, Draco loves you.' The whole common room heard and you know how they are with gossip; there was no stopping it. Are you still mad?"

"Yes, but not as mad as before."

"Are we still together?"

"Only if you correct every person that thinks that_ I_ have fallen in love." Malfoy rolled his eyes as he said this. _As if I would fall in love. _

"Well, since we have worked everything out and you don't appear to be busy, care to have a shag."

"Wish I could, we haven't in a while, but I have a detention with Potter."

"You don't have to go do you. I mean what is McGonagall going to do?"

"Probably give me detention with Potter for another two weeks. Only this time I'll be the one being punished, not him. I'll probably have to clean his room or shine his shoes or something as degrading."

"Well how about when you get back? Your detention is starting early so it should end early, right?"

"The detention ends at seven, but I have to study with Potter afterwards. Not to mention, spend every Potions and Defense class with him. Bloody prat. I have to go; I'm going to be late." With that Malfoy walked out of the room, not even bothering to say good-bye.

When he got to McGonagalls' office, he found that Harry was not yet there. And to his surprise neither was the professor. He sat down in his usual seat and waited.

_If they do not get here within the next two minutes, I'm leaving. It's bad enough that I have to spend all my time with Potter now he's going to make me wait . He is . . . _ Before the Slytherin could finish his thought Harry walked through the door and all possibilities of a thought not involving Harry was gone. All Draco could do was stare. A wide eyed, open mouthed, drooling, type of stare.

Harry stood in the doorway, smirking. Not only was he hot, but he knew it. He stayed in the door. Dean had decided that the hottest looking position he could get, at the time, was there.

The raven-haired boy was leaning against the frame of the door. He had on a green shirt with the sleeves ripped off, exposing all the muscles in his arms, which were crossed to emphasis the afore-mentioned muscle. The shirt was so tight, that it also gave Draco a good idea of how muscular his stomach was as well.

Draco's eyes finally made it past Harrys', spectacular, upper body. He saw that the Gyffindor was wearing, a pair of gold tinted jeans that fit perfectly. Malfoy found himself feeling disappointed that the pants weren't as tight as the shirt.

Finally Harry moved away from the wall, ruffling his hair as he did so. He walked right past the blonde and bent down to pick up his bag, which he had placed there earlier, giving Draco the perfect view of his arse.

"You can close your mouth now." Harry said with a smile. The smile was condescending, and, according to Dean, extraordinarily sexy. Apparently Malfoy thought so too, because instead of closing his mouth it only became wider. Harry maintained his smile and said, "I know I'm hot, but seriously you're catching flies."

This brought Draco back to his senses. "Whoever said you were hot?"

"The whole Gryffindor common room, not to mention every person I came across on the way here. Which would include Pansy, who offered to snog after my detention. And as much as you may deny it, you think so too."

"And what would give you that idea, Potter?"

"I stood in that doorway for exactly two minutes and you were staring the whole time. Also I noticed you didn't look away when I got my bag. I don't think you even heard me when I told you to close your mouth the first time."

"You told me twice? I mean . . . Damn you, Potter." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you admit it then, you think I'm hot."

"You don't need me to admit it, you already know. In fact your being down right cocky about it."

Harry sat down in his seat, beside Draco and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Do I not have reason to be?" The blonde tense when he felt the other boys breath against his ear. When he looked like that, this was too close. Or just close enough, but it was too close when he couldn't touch.

Harry pulled away and settled into his seat. Just then McGonagall walked in. "Boys, I am going to have to cancel the detention today; there has been a problem with certain ghost. Tomorrow will still be your last detention since you did not fight while I was away. I will see you both tomorrow at seven, bring nothing."

Harry was the first to get up. Draco decided to stay seated; he didn't want Harry to see exactly how hot he thought Harry was. "See ya, Drac." Harry said with a wink. He didn't need to look back to know that the blonde was watching him walk away. More specifically looking at the lower region.

- -

That night Malfoy could not sleep; he was too busy trying to sort out his thoughts. At least he was trying, but every time he tried to think about what him thinking Potter was hot meant, he'd picture him standing in the doorway with his extremely hot outfit. Worse than that the raven-haired boy would usually end up without that the afore mention outfit.

_ I am not gay. _Draco thought to himself. _Anyone would react if they saw Potter like that. It's natural, an overall hotness; it doesn't matter what sex; hot is hot . . . right? Okay lets just pretend I am actually gay; it's not like I would date Potter. And he wouldn't want to either._

_He winked at you. He wants you. _ The voice in his head said.

_He was teasing, and it's not like Potter's gay. He the bloody Boy-Who-Lived; he's not allowed to be gay._

_Which would be why he's keeping it a secret._

_He still doesn't want me._

_If he doesn't want you, then why did he go to your detention like that. He knew you'd be there. He wanted you to see._

_No he di. . . Wait why does it matter; I'm not a bloody pouf._

_Yes you are._

_No, I'm not._

_Yes you are._

_No . . . Hell, I am not arguing with myself. I'll find out that truth charm that McGonagall put on the parchment for our reports. Except I'll be able to read my own. Then I will know._

With that thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep, only to dream of Harry.

- -

The next morning Harry and Dean walked to breakfast together. They told their friends they had to talk to Snape so they could be alone, to talk about what happened the pervious night.

"I told you, you were hot." Dean said, after Harry had finished explaining Draco's reaction. "You ended up keeping your glasses on didn't you?" Harry nodded. Last night they had a small row about Harry glasses. Harry thought for sure he should take them off, but Dean said that they set off his face just, and he wouldn't look as good without them.

"I just hope he has the same reaction this morning." Harry said, as the walked down the stairs.

Dean had dressed up Harry again this morning. They had to somewhat stick to the uniform, but Dean was a miracle worker. Harry had on a white dress shirt, the sleeves were long, but they had been rolled up, to his elbow. It showed off his forearms' muscles. The shirt was actually Deans, considering he was smaller than Harry, the shirt was rather tight, it was so white it was nearly see through, which was good because he wanted Draco to see just how built he was. The top three buttons of his shirt were not buttoned, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. The shirt wasn't tucked into his pair of black slacks, which fit just right. They, according to Dean, '_complimented'_ his arse. His hair was as messy as ever and, of course, his glasses were on.

As they approached the Great Hall, Dean handed Harry his school cloak, which Harry threw over his left shoulder, holding it with his left hand. Harry hung back and let Dean go in first, they came to the conclusion that if they walked in together, it could be assumed that they had just snogged. It wouldn't be good.

Dean walked trough the door, then a group of quiet Hufflepuff first years, and then a couple of Ravenclaws. Harry decided it was probably safe. He made sure his cloak was just right and then his shirt. Once he was fully satisfied, he walked to the door. He made sure someone would go in before him to open the door, so he could put his right hand in his pocket.

When he walked into the Great Hall he immediately looked at Draco. He was looking down, munching on a piece of toast. The blonde looked as though he was going to look up, so Harry gave his smirk, just in time. Harry met Dracos' wide eyes and his smirk grew. Draco appeared to be choking on pumpkin juice he just drank, which satisfied Harry. He turned around and started walking toward the Gryffindor table, not taking his eyes off of Draco, who appeared to disagreed with something Pansy had just said. When he got to his table he sat down next to Dean.

Dean looked as though he was trying not to laugh. "So was I great or was I great."

"What are you talking about? I was great, all you did was wear the outfit. Which was great, did you see him choke on his pumpkin juice. If he reacts this way every time, we should do this every day."

"Sure." Harry said. He hadn't really listened to Dean. He was to busy watching Malfoy watch him.

- -

Draco was glad to finally be in his last lesson, Transfigurations. He couldn't wait to get away from Blaise and Pansy. The two had been arguing all day. Pansy caught Blaise trying to seduce Draco, and Blaise was tired of hiding it. Blaise had been making passes at Draco all day. The blonde was too busy with his thoughts to tell yell at Blaise, causing Blaise to believe that his come ons were wanted. Pansy argued that he was just worried because of their fight and since Malfoy didn't argue with that she thought she was right. Thus causing her to be more loving then ever, which annoyed the blonde greatly.

Another argument had started, but Draco didn't hear a word they were saying he was thinking, again.

_I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay. Well maybe a little, but only because Potter looked really hot. NO! Damn it, Potter did not look hot; I was thinking of Pansy in those clothes. Damn it, I think Potter's hot. That's not supposed to happen. And what's with that bloody smirk. And those pants, with that ass . . . I am not gay_

_Much_

_Shut up. I am not going to argue with myself now._

_You already are._

_Damn it, why the hell do I have to be such a bloody smart arse._

_Makes up for the fact that you're not smart._

_I am too smart._

_No. See if you were smart, you'd be with Harry right now. If you were smart, you'd just accept the fact that you're gay and go tell him you like him._

_**I am not gay, I'm not.** I must prove that I'm not, lets see, Blaise. I never notice before but his arms are really muscular and his eyes are beautiful. No, no, Pansy, yes look at Pansy . . . damn, I'm gay._

_And . . ._

_I like Potter._

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by Pansy and Blaise telling him it was time to go.

"Go away Pansy; I will walk him out he doesn't want you."

"Like he wants you. If you haven't noticed he's straight and with me, so you can get your bloody paws off." Pansy yanked Draco out of his seat and pulled him into her arms. Draco didn't like this, but he didn't feel like being jumped by Blaise. "You're not allowed to talk to him."

"I can if I want and you can't tell him what to do."

"You can't talk to him and he's mine so he will do whatever I say." Draco remembered hearing that before. The memory flooded over him.

MEMORY

"He is mine, so he will do whatever I say." Lucius was yelling at Narcissa. "Did you hear that boy, you belong to me and you will do whatever I say, and you will not ask questions? Now lay down on the floor."

"Why?" A five year-old Draco asked. His fathers' hand smack him across the face, with such force that it sent him crashing into the stone wall.

"Because I said so. You do what I tell you, when I tell you. Is that understood?" Lucius was yelling at the top of his lungs. The sobbing Draco nodded in reply.

"Say, 'yes sir' you ignorant prat."

"Yes sir" Draco squeaked.

"Stand up." Draco did, swaying a little. "Stop crying, what do you think you are, a girl? You are a bloody Malfoy, we don't cry. You're a bloody disgrace, get over here."Draco walked over timidly, unable to stop crying. Again Lucius hit him; this time, in the stomach. "I said, stop." This only caused the boy to cry harder, and resulted in another punch in the stomach.

"Lucius, please stop." This from his mother.

"You do not tell me what to do. Crucio!" Narcissas' body twisted and turned in impossible ways, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Mother." Draco gasped. He was no longer crying, the shock of what he had just seen made him forget his pain. His father stopped and turned on him.

"Do not help her." He ordered.

"But . . ." The blonde started, he was stopped when a fist caught him in the face.

" I said, don't." And with that he walked out of the room

When Draco no longer heard his foot steps, he ran over to his mother. As soon as he reached her, the door opened again. His father didn't even bother to walk through the door. He said crucio and held it long enough to make the young boy scream, then said "Supper will be ready in ten minutes, you are to both be showered and you better be there on time."

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

Dracos' eyes were wide and his breathing faster then normal. For the first time since that day he was going to cry; he needed to get out. "I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone. We're through Parkinson and don't even consider it Zabini, you don't stand a chance." With that he darted out the door. He still hadn't cried and he didn't want to, but if he did it wouldn't be in front of anyone.

He found a dark corridor that nobody went into. He had started a rumor that it was haunted, so, nobody would go through there. He ran at full speed do the corridor, his vision blurred with unshed tears. _ I can't cry_. Draco buried his face in his hands, still running, when he hit someone. Sending them both backwards, crashing to the floor.

The blonde looked up and met green eyes. Draco knew they belong to Harry, he was the only one who had with eyes that were such a vivid green and always full of joy. But now they weren't full of joy, they held sorrow, fright, and worry. Draco kept staring into his eyes, he didn't even realize Harry was talking to him, and didn't notice that he was moving closer. All he saw was the look; it said Harry was worried about him, afraid for him; Harry cared about him. The blonde flung his arms around the kneeling boys' neck, he felt arms wrap around him, rubbing up and down his back in a calming gesture. He heard a faint whisper saying, 'It's okay, I'm here.'. A tear rolled down his cheek.

I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters in Harry Potter, for if I did lots of slash fanatics would be happy.

Story talk: I really think you guys will like this chapter. I know Emily will, she's been waiting forever for it. The whole thing is one big snog, basically. And it's about 5 pages long. But that doesn't really matter, seeing as how this site has it as one big page. But yea, lot of snogging and stuff so enjoy.

Authoress Ramble: Today we had our first marching band competition. It was exhausting. Three miles in Midwest humidity isn't fun. But at least it was cloudy most of the time. And we got second place, not to mention best drum majors and percussion. Our guard could use some work. Anyway, we got these cool squishy cars. They were like car shape stress balls. The sponsors were throwing them at us. They also threw cardboard donut coupons. I got hit with a few. they hurt.

Chapter 7

Seductivity

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked once Draco had stopped crying.

Draco looked up at him and seemed to realize everything that had just happened. He cried and Harry comforted him.

"Why would I tell you, Potter?" He sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places to be." With that he turned and walked away.

Harry watched him go. _I was so close, I almost had him. But no he had to go and close me off he wants my help and he knows it. Why the hell is he walking away? Fuck, why, the hell, am I letting him?_

"No!" Harry shouted as he ran to catch up with the blonde. He grabbed Draco at the elbow and pulled him around. "No, you are not going to walk away from me. You need me."

"I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

"You need me. I'm the only one that can help you, only . . ." Harrys' eyes widen, in astonishment. "And you know it."

"What?" Draco answered, avoiding Harrys' vivid eyes.

"That was the answer to your question; why you wanted to be my friend. And I just told you, which means you know."

"That's not true." Draco answered with the arrogance he was famous for, even though he was really panicking.

"Yes it is, and you know it, stop lying to me." Draco picked a nice spot on the floor and started staring at it he didn't want Harry to see the truth in his eyes. He thought over everything that had just happened.

Draco felt a hand under his chin, it started to gently lift his face. Dracos' gaze ran up Harrys' body . Pausing at the wet spot on his shoulder, where the blonde had cried. Harrys' voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts.

"Let me help you Draco. If I can, I will." Draco looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. Harry was worried about him and Draco saw it.

"I don't want to go back to the Slytherin dorms tonight. Is there a place where we can go?" Draco saw Harry sigh with relief and smile.

"Yea, let me grab my things and I'll take you."

The two made it to the Room of Requirement unseen, considering everyone was in their last lesson. Harry walked by the room and thought about what he had before, except this time Draco kept popping into his head. As well as the thought that he wanted to change clothes.

When he opened the door, he saw that it was a bit different. The fire was very dim, and there were candles on every table. There was also a candle on a night stand that wasn't there before. It was right next to a bed, which replaced the mattress. The bed was a four-poster, with red-tinted wood, and had scarlet silky hangings that matched the sheets.

Against the far wall there was a huge wardrobe. It was also wood and matched the bed, as well as all the tables and the desk. The chairs that had wood matched as well. There were now longer only chairs like in the Gryffindor tower, but ones like in the Slytherin tower as well.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dracos' voice sounded from behind Harry. Harry didn't look back and said.

"A place where I can hide from Ron, where I can read and write. Then I thought of you and the need for a change of clothes."

"Oh, so the Gryffindor Golden Boy is gay."

At this Harry looked back and saw that Draco had closed the door. "And the Prince of Slytherin isn't?"

"Of course, I'm not."

Harry raised an eyebrow then turned around and took the step that brought them as close as possible without them actually touching. "Really, then I guess you won't mind if I change." Before he had even stopped talking, Harry had taken off his tie and wrapped it around Dracos' neck like a scarf. Then he grasped his shirt, between the buttons, and ripped it off. Sending buttons flying everywhere. Dracos' eyes widen as Harry slowly slipped off his shirt, exposing, the muscles in his chest and stomach. Harry gently tossed the shirt onto the bed and walked toward the wardrobe.

Harry could feel Draco's gaze on his back the whole time. When he reached the wardrobe he slipped off his shoes, then his pants. Harry made a mental note to thank Dean for talking him in to wearing the form-fitting briefs. And from the look on Dracos' face Harry was sure he was thinking the same thing. Or at least would be if he knew it had been Deans' idea.

Harry looked through the wardrobe. There were wizard robes and Muggle clothes, and school roes for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry finally came across something he thought would be good. A pair of green pajama pants that accented his tan skin. Especially because of the strategically placed, rips, throughout the pants.

He slipped them on and went to the bed. He lay on the bed, upper body propped up by his forearms, left leg bent, knee toward the ceiling, and right leg bent facing the opposite wall. He leaned his head back and shook his raven hair out of his face. Then looked back at Draco, who hadn't moved from his spot, by the door.

"You are going to put a shirt on, right?" He squeaked

"Why does it matter? You are straight, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I'm a bloody Malfoy."

"Still lying to yourself, so sad."

"I not lying to myself. Don't flatter yourself."

"I can see that you want me." At this Draco looked down to make sure that his cloak was completely wrapped around him. It was. "I meant in your eyes." Harry got up and walked toward Draco. He stood the same distance away that he had before. "But now that you mention it."

Harry quickly slipped his hand behind Dracos' back and pulled Draco against him. Their bodies were completely pressed against each other, and Harry felt Draco hard against his thigh. "I can _feel_ that you want me, too." Harry said with his smirk.

"Get away from me." He said, airily

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" Harry quickly shoved his hand down Dracos' pants, and gently stroked him. "Because you seem _really_ happy to have me here."

Draco was frozen, he couldn't move; couldn't speak. The only thing he could do was breathe; quick short breaths. Then suddenly Harrys' hand was gone and then Harry.

"But since you want me to go away, I guess I will. Are you thirsty, I know I am?" Before the blonde could answer, two glasses filled with a red substance, appeared on the night stand. Harry picked up one of the glasses, and took a sip, before spilling the whole thing down the front of himself.

"Oops. You mind helping me clean up?" Before he finished asking, a small towel appeared in Dracos' hand. Draco held it out, silently telling Harry to 'come get it'. But Harry just shook his head. "If I walk over there, I'll get more of the floor sticky." Draco came within throwing distance, he was about to throw the towel when Harry shook his head again. "I'm really bad at catching things that are thrown to me. We wouldn't want it to drop now would we?"

"You're a seeker and you can't catch a towel?" Draco asked, with his usual arrogance.

"The chase gets my adrenaline pumping, it's no fun without the chase." He smirked. Draco rolled his eyes and walked the towel over to the raven-haired boy. He watched Harry as he walked towards him. He was suddenly had the urge to lick the sticky liquid off the other boys' chest.

Draco handed the towel to Harry, who dropped in the puddle at his feet. "Oops. Well since the towel is gone, do you want a taste?" Draco just shook his head, he didn't trust his voice. "Are you sure, it's really good?"

Harry took his finger and ran it across Draco lips. "Taste." Draco licked his lips. "Well?"

Harry held his hand out to the blonde. Draco looked at Harrys' hand then back to Harry. He looked into Harrys' eyes as he grabbed his hand. Draco took Harrys' index finger and sucked into his mouth.

Slowly he licked of every bit of the liquid. He discovered that it was wine and the best he had ever tasted. But he wasn't sure if the last was because the wine was actually that good or if it was because, he was licking off of Harry.

When he had licked everything off Harry's hand, he started on Harrys' neck. Then down to his chest, pausing over his nipples, licking and gently biting them. Each time receiving a small moan from Harry. He worked his way down to his stomach biting down on the muscle every once in a while. He had worked his way back up to Harrys' nipples when Harrys' hands cupped his face; gently urging him upward.

Draco met the vivid green eyes and realized everything he had just done. He made himself so vulnerable. Harry held him in his hands right now and could easily crush him. Draco took a step backwards and was about to turn around, when Harrys' hand grabbed his. "No!" Harry said, the pain obvious in his voice. It was so perfect, why did Draco have to walk away? Draco met his gaze and was unable to hide the fear in his eyes. Harry saw this. "I won't hurt you." He said. He allowed his feelings to show through his eyes.

Slowly Harry pulled Draco back into his arms. He cupped the other boys' face in his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss. Draco soon took control of it. He began roughly kissing Harry, exploring his mouth over and over. He pulled Harrys' lower lip into his mouth sucking it and then biting it harshly, bringing a moan, half pleasure, half pain, from Harrys' mouth.

Harry roughly pulled away, and pushed Draco onto the bed. He crawled over Draco, once he found his balance, he took off the blondes' cloak and started placing kisses all over his neck. Harry ran his tongue across the other boys' pulse biting it gently. Then tried to move down to his chest only to find Dracos' shirt in the way. Harry grabbed Dracos' shirt, as he had done to his own earlier and pulled. His eyes widen; Draco muscular stomach was covered in bruises. He gently ran his fingers across them and asked, "What happened?" Draco quickly sat up, and jumped off the bed.

"Nothing." The blonde said harshly. He grabbed his shirt and made to button it, but realized that his buttons weren't there. "Damn it, Potter."

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Draco spat.

"You're closing me out."

"Who said you were ever in?"

"There are certain things that don't need to be said."

"Everything needs to be said, otherwise things aren't clear. For obvious reasons."

"What happened in the corridor wasn't closed and what happened just minutes ago wasn't either. Whether you think so or not. We had this conversation earlier; you want my help. And I want to give it to you, so why won't you just get over yourself and except it. Let me help you."

"What are you going to do? Kiss all my problems away and tell me the bogey man isn't there. Well guess what he is, and he won't go away. All you'll do is tell me a bunch of lies, you'll distract me with yourself like you did just now, but the problems will still be there. You can't help everything with a kiss."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Still angry

"What just happened. I didn't plan on not talking about anything. I just didn't want to force it out of you. Though obviously, you don't want to tell me anything, so I guess it wouldn't have mattered what I did."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy sticking your hand down my pants and in my mouth, I would have talked about it."

"And maybe if you weren't so busy enjoying it, I would have stopped." With that Harry got up and walked out the door.

Yea all done. About time too. That was the second time I wrote that chapter I accidently closed it without saving it last time. All thanks to my friends' asshole of an ex. I hope you liked, please review. Much love


	8. All For You

**_chapter 8_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or the plot they J.K. was  
brilliant enough to come up with. For if I did I would be rolling in dough. I also wouldn't be  
writing this fic, for I would be far to busy shagging the hell out of two certain Hogwarts students,  
as well as taping them shagging to sell on Ebay.

Reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that I don't really have time to respond, but I am grateful for everyone who takes time to review and ever those that don't becuase you make the other little numbers not so little anymore.

Authoress Ramble: I'm Back. I was talking to mt bestest guy friend the other day and we were (again) arguing about cars. He's a big fanatic and I can't stand old cars. I think they are big and ugly. He said that more people like old (big) cars than like newer (smaller) ones. So I am asking this question in hopes that I am right. ' What is better, old cars that are the size of todays' minivans, or new smaller cars, that don't take up a whole city block? This is assuming, of course, that gas prices are not involved.' I must add that, because he would bite my head off if I didn't and say that it was invalid. Please answer in your reviews. I mustprove him wrong rubs hands together as though evil planning hehehehehe. Wow my hands are kinda dry. Meep! Lotion!

Chapter 8

All For You

"I'm only waiting for a minute." Harry told himself, as he leaned against the wall right outside of the door, to the Room of Requirement. "He'll come, won't he?"  
Draco stood rooted to his spot by the bed.

"He left. I knew he would."

He left because you pushed him away again. Go get him it's not too late. He's probably right outside that door.

"He probably isn't."

He's Harry Potter he won't just walk away. Go. See.

Draco all but ran to the door, swinging open once he got there. "Harry?" Inwardly  
praying to see those joyous green eyes and sexy smirk. Waiting to hear the other boys' voice  
reply. But when he looked he saw no eyes and no smirk. When he listened, he heard no voice.  
Dracos' eyes searched the corridor, when he didn't see Harry, he ran to the end of the corridor  
and looked out upon the numerous staircases. The raven-haired boy was now where to be seen.

Draco sulked back into the room and sat down on the bed. He took Harrys' tie, which  
was still wrapped around his neck, and breathed in Harrys' scent. He picked up Harrys' shirt,  
which was sitting beside him, and tried to picture Harry in it. He remembered this morning.

FLASHBACK

"So, Drac, we're alright, right?" Pansy asked as the two sat down for breakfast.

"For the fifth time Pansy, yes." Pansy continued, but Draco ignored her and started  
munching on a piece of toast.

Why the hell did you take her back. Harry's probably a far better shag and she is annoying.

She doesn't talk while we fuck and I won't be shagging Har . . . Potter in this lifetime so I guess Pansy will have to remain my best shag for now.

"Oh my gods. Look at Potter." Pansy said breaking Malfoy from his thoughts. As he  
looked up, he grabbed his pumpkin juice, to take a drink, but found when he looked at Harry that he had lost his ability to swallow.

Draco was speechless. He looked the raven-haired boy up and down, then met his eyes.  
They held humor, and Draco figured it was at his expense, but he was too occupied to care.

"He's looking at me!" Pansy shrieked in Dracos' ear. The blonde gave her a sideways  
glare shook his head and turned back to look at Harry. He was now walking away but he was still looking at Draco.

He hasn't taken his eyes off you. All that is for you, just like last night. He wants you.

Draco didn't even bother to argue with the thought; he liked it. The blonde couldn't tear  
his eyes away from the other boy, and he didn't want to. Draco saw that Harry was talking to  
someone, but he didn't know who. It didn't really matter because it wasn't the other person that  
Harry was looking at, it was him.

All for you.

END FLASHBACK

For the second time that day Draco wanted to cry. He wanted Harry to be the one to help  
him, but that wouldn't happen now, because now he had pushed Harry away. Just like everyone  
else.

"You'll just have to seduce him again." Dean said after hearing what had happened.

"Were you not listening? He doesn't want seduction; he wants my help and I can't make  
it all better with sexy clothes and stupid ass smirks. I'm going with a different approach."

"And that approach would be?"

"That, I have yet to figure out. I need to get him to talk to me, and to do that I have to  
get him to trust me. He needs to know that I won't run away."

"Just talk to him tonight, get time alone with him and tell him that you want to help. Tell  
him that you won't give up until he lets you."

"I guess, but I need him to trust me first. I need to go now anyway; see what McGonagall  
has in store for us." Harry got up and walked out.

When he reached McGonagalls' office he sat down and pulled out the roll of parchment he  
had been told to bring. Everything else was supposed to be supplied. "A bit late, are we?"

"At least I'm here. I don't see Malfoy."

"Yes it appears Mr. Malfoy is late as well. We will wait a few minutes if he is not yet  
here, then I will give him two more detention and this one will be canceled. But for now you can  
start on todays' assignment." The professor handed Harry a quill and ink. "With these write  
what you've learned about Mr. Malfoy in this period of time and how your feelings toward him  
have changed. Don't bother lying, I've put the truth charms on there."

By time Harry had finished writing, fifteen minutes had passed and the foot long,  
parchment he had brought was completely covered in tiny writing. "It looks like Mr. Malfoy  
won't be coming, so you may go. Your detentions are over."

"Thanks." Harry said. Then he dashed out the door. Harry was worried about Draco, he  
had to find him.

Something's wrong, Harry thought, he wouldn't miss the detention. Even if he's really mad. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to put me down if he's that mad. I have to find him.

In no time Harry was at the door to the Room of Requirement. "That has got to be a  
recorded." He panted, as he stopped to take a breath, right outside the door.

He took one last breathe and opened the door slowly. What Harry saw, made him smile.  
The blonde was asleep on the bed wrapped in Harrys' shirt and holding Harrys' tie in his hand.  
Harry walked over to the bed and knelt down by it. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind  
Dracos' ear, and saw his face was tear stained.

Gods, I made him cry. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the sleeping Draco. "I'll never  
make you cry again, I promise." With that Harry stood up and changed into a pair of pajamas,  
than magically changed Draco as well; leaving his own tie and shirt alone. Harry then walked  
over to Draco and slowly pulled his tie out of his hand, next he took the shirt, causing Draco to  
stir.

"No, no." The blonde mumbled, grabbing onto the sleeve.

"You don't need that, you have the real thing." Dracos' eyes shot open, to see Harry smiling, not smirking.

"Harry?" He said, not able to hide the relief in his voice. "What are you doing, here?"

"You didn't show up for detention; I was worried."

Draco looked down and saw that he was in a pair of silk green pajamas. "Did you change  
me?"

"Magically, yes."

"Oh. How did you know what to chose?"

"Well, the clothes in there are only for you and me, and I knew those wouldn't have been  
put in there for me."

"Oh. No more 'barely there' clothes for you?" Draco said when he saw Harry wearing a  
pair of cotton pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"You were right, what you said earlier. I should have let you talk, and . . . I'm sorry."

"As you should be."

Harry rolled his eyes and climb started to climb in the bed. "Scoot."

"If you think we're going to cuddle, you're crazy."

"Don't worry, I'll stick to my own side."

Harry was about to put out the candles when Draco said, "My dad."

"What?" Harry asked turning to face Draco, who had his head propped up on his elbow.

"I got the bruises from my dad. This weekend I went to visit him in Azkaban, and I told  
him I didn't want to get the Dark Mark. He didn't want to hear that."

Harry turned completely around, leaned into Draco and gave him a soft kiss. "I won't let  
them give it to you. I promise." Draco just nodded, laid down, and shut his eyes.

Draco heard Harry whisper something, and the light disappeared behind his eyelids. He  
felt Harry snuggle into bed, when the other boy was finally still, he opened his eyes and looked  
over at Harry. He was laying on his back causing the dim glow of the fire to give off a glow  
around his face. Making him look radiant. Draco stared at him for a while. When he heard  
Harrys' breath deepen, he scooted over and spooned his body around the side of Harrys',  
snuggling his head into Harrys' neck. He then felt Harrys' arm curl around his back, he tried to  
move, but the arm tightened.

"Don't even think about it." Harry said, softly. Draco looked up at him. He had a smile  
on his face and it reached all the way up to his eyes. Draco decided he liked that better than the  
smirk, and snuggled back into Harry. He looked up and saw Harry was still smiling.

All for you.


	9. Imitaserum

**_chapter 9_**  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or any other characters that the amazing J.K. has created. But I have temporarily stolen them (as in Harry and Draco) and have them Handcuffed to my bed . . . naked. I'll take some pictures if you'd like.

Story talk: This chapter is going to be a bit boring. I threw in some nearly snoggness, because I love seductive Harry and you also get a little bit of seductive Draco. But not much, because seductive Harry is better. Anyway this chapter will be important later on. So bear with me and I'll put lots of snogging in the next chapter, also their first shag should come soon, but I don't want it until at least the 12th chapter and maybe even the 13th if I can. There will be more teasing and snogging though, and serious stuff to.

I will water the seed I have planted and their relationship will grow to make a big beautiful flower. Pretty Pretty Flower. YaY

Reviewers: Thanks to all my great reviewers. I love you all.

Authoress Ramble: I was writing my reviewers section and realized that I had started rambling there. I also realized that I had rambled in my Story Talk section as well as in my disclaimer. I think I have I slight addiction to rambling. It's just so much fun. Which was why I(unconsciously at the time) started making all the sections that I have. More reason for me to ramble. And really that's what the story is to. A ramble with a plot. And . . . --Draco (who somehow escaped from the handcuffs) covers authoress' mouth because he pities the poor readers and drags her away to a nice doctor, to help her developing mental problem--

authoress sadly waves god-bye sniff

Chapter 9

Imitaserum

Draco was laying in bed, Harry asleep under him. He knew he should get up, but the Gryffindors warm body was just to welcoming to leave. He lay there for a few more minutes before grabbing Harrys' wrist to check the time. It was ten after nine and they were supposed to be in potions ten minutes ago.

"Crap." The blonde said, as he reluctantly pulled away from the warm body under him. "Harry get up. Harry, come on we're late. HARRY"

The Gryffindor shifted a bit and said. "Ten more minutes, Ron."

"RON." Draco shouted. He pushed Harry out of the bed and climbed off himself; stepping on Harry in the process.

"Ow." Harry complained. "What was that for?" He asked as soon as he realized where he was and who with.

"That was for calling me Ron." He answered from the wardrobe, where he was finding Harry and himself some clothes. Harry just laughed and got up to grab the robe Draco was holding out to him.

"It's not funny, Potter."

"Potter?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter."

"Is that what going to do whenever I piss you off. 'Malfoy'?"

"You called me by the Weasels' name, I think Potter is going easy on you." Harry shook his head and grabbed Draco around the waist; pulling the blonde toward him.

"What if I don't want you to go easy on me." Harry said, with the smirk, before lifting his other hand and pulling Draco into a crushing kiss. Harry licked Dracos' bottom lip, asking for entrance and was granted. He explored Dracos' mouth for a few seconds before the blonde bit down, crushing Harrys' tongue between teeth.

"Thuck, Dayco."

"You said you didn't want me to go easy." Draco answered with a sly smile. "Come on, you're late for Potions."

"I'm late for Potions?" Harry questioned, getting the feeling in his tongue back. "What about you?"

"Snape despises you, he'll yell at you, and not me, just to spite you."

"Ahh. Now I get it. I knew there was a reason you were somebodies favorite student. I knew it couldn't be because someone actually liked you."

Draco sneered. "Shut up, Potter."

"I will if you make me, Malfoy." Harry said seductively.

Draco walked over to Harry seductively. He wrapped an arm around Harrys' back, pulling their bodies together. Leaning over to Harrys' ear the blonde whispered,

"We need to get dressed." And abruptly left, turning to dress himself.

Harry huffed and pulled on his school robes.

"You're taking my thing." Harry said once he was fully dressed.

"What!" Draco asked befuddled. Raising an eyebrow at the statment.

"My get-you-all-seduce-and-walk-away thing."

"Oh, that. Normal people call that teasing." Draco said as though he were talking to a three-year-old. "And you're not the only one who can be a tease."

"I know, but I liked it better when I was doing the teasing." Harry said as they walked out the door side by side..

"Honestly, so did I." Draco replied.

Harry quickly turned and pinned Draco against the, now closed, door.

"Really?" Harry said, lips hoovering just over the other boys. "Are you up for a little teasing right now, or do I have to get you up."

As Harry said the last, he thrust his hips into Dracos', bringing a gasp from his mouth.

"I don't want just teasing right now, Harry." Draco said airily.

"Oh." Harry whispered moving his lips closer to Dracos'. Their lips barley brushed. "That sucks, because I'm late for Potions." Harry said as he pushed away from the wall and walked away.

Draco tilted his head back against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes and then pushed off the wall, himself, and followed Harry to Potions.

"Mr. Potter, explain yourself." Snape commanded after telling Malfoy that he could sit down.

"I was walking here, when Malfoy tripped me. I broke my leg and he had to carry me to Madame Pomfrey, to have it fixed."

Harry smirked at Draco when the professor turned away from him to talk to Draco.

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" Harry gave him a meaningful look, and Draco nodded.

"Yes, only he tripped on his own. I just happened to be around and kindly helped him there, because McGonagall was watching."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for lying. Now since you two arrived so late you will have to be partnered. We're making . . ."

Harry just tuned him out after that.

"McGonagall was watching?" Harry whispered, not even looking at Draco, so as not to get in trouble.

"I had to come up with something. We can't have people thinking, I actually want to help you, now can we?"

"Yeah well you could have agreed with you tripping me. I don't need another reason to lose points in this class."

"That was for this morning."

"You said you liked it better too."

"But not at that moment."

"But that's what makes it fun." Harry smirked finally, looking over at Draco. He was smiling also.

"Did you hear a word Snape said?" Draco asked.

"No!"

"Neither did I." Draco raised his hand. "Professor, Potter was distracting me. Would you repeat the instructions?"

"Yes, of course, Draco. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor, for distracting Mister Malfoy."

Snape told them the directions, again and the two set to work. They were supposed to concoct the imitaserum. One would brew the potion while the other read of its' history. The imitaserum was the exact opposite of the veritaserum. It helped you to lie and couldn't even be countered by the veritaserum.

"Here." Draco said as he handed Harry his book. They had already gotten the ingredients and the blonde had begun to set up.

"I suppose I'm reading while you brew."

"If you think I am going to let you attempt this, you are sorely mistaken. I don't want to fail Potions."

"HaHa." Harry said, then he began to read. "The imitaserum is a falsity potion. It enables the drinker to lie without any nervous side-affects. This is possible because the first three ingredients in the potion convince your brain that everything you are saying is the truth.

"This potion became widely known during the rein of You-Know-Who. Aurours used these potions to keep others from finding secret information during torture or conversation. It was also used by You-Know-Whos' followers to keep them from being put in Azkaban.

"This worked so well because unlike the veritaserum the imitaserum can last for weeks even months, depending on the order and quantity in which certain ingredients are used. It is believed that it could last for years, but nobody wants test that theory.

"The imitaserum can counter the veritaserum, because of the use of Pc'evdome Fita sap. The Pc'evdome Fita is a green plant that is only found in South Africa. When the stem of this plant is cut open, you will find its' blue sap. It is a key ingredient. This sap is what completes the imitaserum. It is also what determines how long the imitaserum will last. The more you add, the longer it lasts.

The Pc'evdome Fita sap is also what keeps the veritaserum from countering the , and the reason why the veritaserum is able to be countered by the imitaserum. The falsity potion only has one counter, Verita Fita sap. But this is no longer a problem, because the Verita Fita became extinct around 1888. This happened when the last field was burnt bear, during the troll revolt of 1888. In the veritaserum the Verita Fita sap can be replaced by Apando Fita roots, but since the Verita Fita is no longer available the veritaserum can not counter the imitaserum."

"That could be useful." Draco said as he stirred in the last ingredient on the list. "Ok, so we can't let it sit in the heat once I've stopped stirring, so go grab a flask to put it in and you forgot the Pc'evdome Fita sap as well.."

"I thought we already had those." Harry replied, trying to think back on when they got all their things.

"Would I be asking for them if we already had them?" Draco said raising his eyebrows and still stirring.

"No I just could've sworn I got them both." Harry then walked off mumbling to himself and counting something off on his fingers. As soon as his back was turned, Draco pulled a flask out of his pocket. He carefully, but quickly, pored the potion into it, corked it, and put it back in his pocket. He was stirring again by time Harry appeared with another flask and another container of sap, still mumbling to himself.

"I really think I got them. Are you sure you didn't lose it or something?"

"Potter, it's just a flask and sap, don't worry about it. Snape probably won't even know they're missing."

Just then the greasy-haired professor walked to the table where Harry had gotten the flask and sap..

"I'm missing a flask and a container of sap. Why has someone used two?"

"Potter broke our first flask and lost the container of sap." Draco said. Harry looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Mr. Potter, ten points for not being careful with the equipment. Ten more for losing such a valuable substance." With that Snape walked into his office. Harry glared over at Draco, who just smiled and shrugged.

Draco poured in the other container of Pc'edome Fita sap and stirred it until it turned a dark blue. He took the flask Harry had just brought him and filled it.

"I'll take this up." Draco said. When Harry didn't reply Draco looked at him. Harry hadn't even looked up. "Did you hear me?" Harry didn't respond. Great he's mad. How childish.

And I suppose you never childish?

Of course

I think you are.

I am not!

Right.

I am not childish.

You are.

Am not.

Are too

Am not!

Believe I just proved my point.

Did not . . . Shut up.

The bell rang as Draco made it back to his desk. Before he could even grab his bag Harry was out the door. He ran to catch up with him. When he got out the door he saw that Harry had gone to the left.

"Hey Potter." Harry turned around, he was standing in front of a tapestry of a famous snake charmer, giving the blonde a look that could kill. "We have a problem to solve." He said angrily

"And what problem would that be?" The raven-haired boy spat venomously. He was really angry, after what happened last night, how open the blood had been and suddenly he had decided to be a complete arse. He would not put up with it.

"Are you honestly that daft?" They had started to attract a crowd, as they always did. Harry shook his head and was about to walk away when suddenly Draco lunged at him sending them flying toward the tapestry. Harry

heard him say hydra right before they hit it. Harry was shocked to find that not they hadn't hit the wall. Instead they fell on the floor in an empty corridor outside the charms class room.

"What the hell?"

"I created that first year. I was always late for charms after I had potions. I later changed it and it now goes to wherever my next class is." Draco answered. His voice no longer angry. Not that he was ever really angry.

"I have to go, I'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures." He tried to walk away, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"You can use the tapestry, we need to talk." Harry pulled his arm out of Dracos' grasp and leaned against the wall.

"Fine talk."

"What's your problem?" Harrys' eyes widened. He could not believe the slytherin had just asked him that.

"My problem! You're the one that has been a bloody arse since we got to Potions."

"And what about now?" He asked, his voice the same calm that it had been before.

"You . . . well . . . That's not the point."

"It's exactly the point. Now we are alone."

"So you were never pissed?"

"No."

"Well the next time you're acting like you hate me can you not lose so many points for my house.'

"Fine, if I must."

"You must."

"I guess. Well you better go, you're going to be late for your class."

"I thought I could use the tapestry." Harry said walking over to it.

"I said you could, meaning it is possible, not that I would let you." The blonde answered with a smile.

"You have to let me?"He asked raising an eyebrow. He knew Draco was just being a pain because that's how he was. _It took to much emotion for him to tell me that he wasn't seriously angry, so now he'll close up._ Harry thought to himself.

"Yes." Harry thought he would say that, and had a nice sarcastic reply

"Why, is it you that has to say _hydra_. . ." With that he disappeared though the tapestry.

"Damn, I knew I said that password too loud."


	10. Definement

**_chapter 10_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Well actually I do seeing as how the books and 5 million posters I own are Harry Potter related, but other than those and the book mark . . Oh and my trading card, and my Azkaban jacket. Oh and . . . oh right . . . disclaimer . . . yes, well I do not own anything that J.K. owns. I only temporally steal it for my pleasure.

Story talk: K, I'm kinda really nervous about posting this chapter, because I've never written or experienced anything like what I wrote. Please try not to go to hard on me I tried. hides behind chair It's really just a filler with one important thing. But yeah enjoy . . . I hope. laughs nervously

Authoress Ramble: Muwahahahahaha. I escaped, and tightened Dracos' handcuffs. They will never win NEVER! The nice doctor woman says I have an obsession. I rambled on about how I don't have one and she was too weak to take it. Muwaha. They will never get me. NEVE . . . Draco shoots authoress with a tranquilizer, then continues to ravish the raven-haired beauty next to him.

Chapter Ten

Definement

"Draco, you didn't really mean what you said yesterday, did you? Because I'm really sorry." Pansy whined as the two walked to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"That sucks." Draco answered calmly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are out of luck, Parkinson. I did mean what I said yesterday and I have already found somebody else."

"What! Who is she?"

"I don 't think we're ready to come out yet."

"I don't care, tell me who it is. And what does she have that I don't? Were you cheating on me?"

Suddenly Draco felt something grab his arm and pull him under, what felt like, a blanket.

"What th . . ." His words were cut off by some ones lips. "Har . . ."

"Shh, Pansy." Harry whispered. Draco turned around to see Pansy looking for him, calling his name.

"Bloody Bastard." She said before storming off.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked once Pansy has walked away.

"Saving you." Harry said simply, as he led Draco further away from the hall.

"From what and where are we?"

"First, I saved you from Parkinsons' blabbering. Second, we are in the same corridor that we were in yesterday."

"Great. Now, why?"

"Because I don't feel like teasing."

With that Harry slipped the invisibility cloak off of them and pushed Draco up against the wall, where he began kissing him hungrily. He began gently nibbling on the blondes bottom lip, begging him to let him in; he did. Harry explored Dracos' mouth, hands running along his chest and back. Draco put a hand in Harrys' hair, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. His other hand went around the rave-haired boys' waist and abruptly turned him. Harry was now up against the wall and no longer dominating the kiss. Draco was. He explored Harrys' mouth, twisting his tongue just the right way, bringing a soft moan from Harrys' mouth. Then he abruptly pulled away and started to walk off.

"That sucks, because I'm late for class." He said over his shoulder, then he turned around and walked toward the hall.

Harry smirked. He ran up and wrapped his arms around Draco. One hand coiling around Draco's waist, the other began rubbing his crotch. Dracos' eyes widen and his breath came just a little bit quicker.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Harry whispered into Dracos' ear, nibbling it slightly as he spoke. Draco nodded, not trusting his voice. "I don't believe you."

Harry turned Draco against the wall again and began kissing him, hand never leaving the blondes' crotch. This time Harry didn't ask for entrance; he forced it. He prodded Dracos' tongue with his own, perfectly matching the beat of his hand.

Draco finally got enough of a grip to think a whole thought, and began to unbutton his pants. He tried to stay out of the way of Harrys' hand, he didn't want it to be gone for more than the second he needed. Finally he finished with his pants, he grabbed Harry hand and put it inside his pants. Harry paused for a second before comprehending what had just happened. Draco whined at the lack of rubbing.

Harry slowly pulled out Dracos' cock, wrapping his hand around it he continued. Gasps and moans flowed from Dracos' mouth right before he came and collapsed onto the floor, trying to even out his breathing.

Harry cleaned up then sat down next to Draco, who was now zipping his pants back up. He laid his head on Harry shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and placed a kiss on his head.

"You are so, doing that again." Harry just smiled.

"Draco."

"Yeah." He answered not looking at Harry.

"What are we?"

Draco looked up to see Harry staring at the far wall. "We are humans, you know, mammals."

"Draco, I'm serious." He said looking down at the blonde. "Are we boyfriends, shag-buddies, or enemies that just happen to snog? Do we see other people, do we tell anyone, what?"

"Do you really need this defined?" Draco asked exasperated, as he sat up.

"Yes, I need to know where this is going. Or if it's not going anywhere at all. Where do you want this to go? What do you want us to be?" Harry said, refusing to look in the Slytherins' eyes. Draco thought a minute before he answered.

"You're mine. That means that I won't share you with anyone. As for telling people, I know you'll probably want to tell Granger and Weasel, but no one else. That is if that's what you want."

"Only if you're mine too. Are you mine?" Nobody had ever asked Draco that before. Not his father, not Pansy, and not Voldemort, who had begun to call him 'my weapon'. Draco nodded and leaned into Harry and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm yours."

"Does that make us boyfriends?" Draco nodded and pulled Harry into another, longerkiss.


	11. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, much to my dismay, and have not het succeeded in stealing these characters to have my wicked way with them. /loud banging sounds come from the closet./ hehe. That's the cat. / nods head quickly/ yep, the cat.

Story talk: Okay I've realized that I haven't really explained when everything is taking place and that for the past about three or four chapters, Harrys' friends kinda disappeared, with the exception of Dean. Which is bad, because Ron and Hermione play a very important part. Also, quidditch has been nonexistent. So this chapter is going to be have Harry and his friends with some Draco, cause I can't leave him out. And just so you are all aware, it is around November

Authoress Ramble: Hello. I am jumping as all hell right about now and I really don't want to be down here at my computer. So you all better know that I love you. See a few minutes ago this **_GIANT_** spider (**Melanie comments**: It was smaller than a _dime!_) Like I said, A **_GIANT_** spider was _creeping_ along the wall, evilly plotting to eat me in my sleep. And I was all like, **Hyperventilate.  I HATE SPIDERS.** So I calmly walked up stairs. (**Melanie Comments**: more like, ran like she was being chased by an insane person with a knife.) /clears throat/ yes well, it _was_ **_GIANT_** remember. Anyway then I asked Melanie to kill it. So she came down and killed it with her shoe while I kindly watched and cheered her on. (**Melanie comments**: Aka, she sat on the stairs cowering where she couldn't see it.) Like I said. Well yes, now its' dead corpse, is only feet away from me and has probably already come back to life and is heading up to my room where it will feast on me tonight. But not until it gathers all of its' friends to join him. (**Melanie comments**: Paranoid much?) Not paranoid, prepared. (**Melanie comments**: **_LOOK MELISSA SPIDER!_** /Melanie laughs as authoress runs away screaming/ Melissa has run upstairs and is now setting traps for the spiders' feast. I must go and make sure I don't run into any, so on with the story.)

Chapter Eleven

The Promise

Harry got to Transfigurations five minutes late. However he was far better off then Draco since he had to go all the way to Hagrids' hut, unlike Harry whose classroom was right next to the corridor.

"Running a bit late?" The professor asked as Harry walked through the door.

"I . . . um . . . would rather discuss this matter privately, if you don't mind."

"Very well, Potter, take your seat. I'm quite sure 'that' won't need to be done privately."

Harry went and took his seat next to Hermione. She was giving him a curious look. Harry knew, both, she and Ron would be. He had walked into Potions late, with none other than Draco Malfoy, then darted out of class afterwards and avoided them during Care of Magical Creatures by partnering with Dean. As well as leaving class five minutes early for unknown reasons. Now he was showing up for yet another class late.

Once McGonagall had turned her back, to retrieve the millepedes they would be turning into snakes, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, we need to talk."

"I know. Lets wait until we start transfiguring. It will be louder then."

"Fine." Hermione agreed.

After they took notes, they were all instructed to go get a millepede. Harry grabbed two shoving the second one in his pocket, hoping to transfigure it after class. When he sat back down, Hermione immediately began to question him.

"Where were you last night?" She asked as soon as he sat down.

"I had detention." He answered simple as his millepede turned into a caterpillar.

"Did you have it all night again?" She asked reversing her spell and turning her beautifully colored cobra, back into a millepede.

"Er . . . kinda."

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?"

"Well I was with Malfoy, but it wasn't exactly for detention." He mumbled. Harry still wasn't sure he would tell Ron and Hermione yet, but from the way this conversation was going, he was going to.

"What do you mean it wasn't for detention?" Now Ron was listening as well.

"I . . . er . . . He missed the detention so I went to look for him. I didn't find him until late and I kinda fell asleep there."

"Where is 'there'?" Hermione questioned, looking as though she didn't quite believe what her friend was saying.

"The astronomy tower. He had fallen asleep there. We had to discuss some things regarding the detention requirements and I fell asleep there."

"You fell asleep with Malfoy!" Ron finally spoke. "Are you crazy, mate? I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Harry, Rons' right. That wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do."

"You guys, think about this for a moment. When it comes to dueling, I can beat Malfoy in a second. Next, Malfoy is a person for show. If he were to hurt me, it would mostly likely be in front of a witness. Lastly, Malfoy is too proud to kill me while I'm asleep. It wouldn't be difficult to do something to me."

"I guess you're right." Hermione agreed. "But still, you were breaking school rules. I guess that's why the two of you were late this morning." Harry just nodded. "Why have you been avoiding us all day, you didn't even show up for lunch?"

"I wasn't sure how you two would take the whole thing. I just didn't want to talk about it."

"Okay, then why were you late for this class?"

"That I still don't want to talk about." He answered, remembering what happened just before the class. He then said the enchantment and his millipede turned into a small dark green snake, with a silver diamond on the back of its' head. Harry smiled at the snake and petted its' head and under it mouth. The snake cuddled into his finger and opened his mouth, sending out a small flame. He had no fangs, just as McGonagall said they wouldn't.

"Harry, that snake is beautiful, and so petite. He's absolutely adorable."

"Bloody hell, mate, can you do that for me?" Harry just smiled.

"Hello." Harry said to the snake, hoping he was speaking in Parseltongue. The snake didn't respond. "What's your name?" The snake still looked as though he didn't hear Harry.

"Harry, if you're trying to talk to him, you're wasting your time. He doesn't understand a word you're saying."

"What do you mean he doesn't understand. He's a snake isn't he. And I can speak to snakes."

"But that's just it. He isn't a snake. Though he may look and act like a snake he is still a millipede and there for doesn't understand Parseltongue."

"Oh." Harry said, disappointedly. He thought it would have been fun to have a pet he could talk to. But a pet, period, would be nice.

When his two best friends had turned back to there own millipedes, Harry slipped the snake into his pocket and pulled out the second millepede. Harry had transformed his millipede several times, before class ended. Ron finally got his to do something beside flip over, and on his last try, he got a garden snake with 1000 legs.

When they had returned their transformed millipedes in, to be graded, the bell rang. Harry bid Ron and Hermione good-bye, promising that he wouldn't miss dinner, and turned to talk to McGonagall.

"So Mister Potter, why were you late?"

"I was with Malfoy." She raised an eyebrow at him. "He wanted to discuss with me the detention situation, because he and I believe he shouldn't have detention tonight."

"Why is that?"

"We ended up spending the time together anyway. I went looking for him afterward. He had fallen asleep in the astronomy tower, while working on his Defense homework. I helped him with it because we were partners during that days class."

"I see, but no Mr. Malfoy must still attend his detention and you will be attending it with him, since you were late for class. So I will see you both after dinner. Good-bye Mr. Potter." She said as she ushered him out the door.

Harry was about to be disappointed when he realized this was the only way he'd be able to see Draco and not need some made up excuse. He made his way to the hall where they said they would meet. Harry told the blonde he would try to get him out of it, and would tell him after class. He made his way to the back of the corridor and sat down. A few minutes later Draco walked in, panting a bit. He sat down next to Harry and spoke.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said that you aren't allowed out of your detention, and since I was late to class I have detention as well." Draco huffed aggravated. "We're supposed to go see her, after dinner. She didn't tell me to have us bring anything."

"Only you could go in to class to get me out of detention and then end up with one yourself." Draco said.

Harry just rolled his eyes and stood up. "I guess you should have done it yourself then. Oh, also, do you think you could do something for me?"

"Like what?"

"Like take care of this for me." Harry said as he pulled the snake out of his pocket. It wasn't over a half a foot long, so it fit perfectly in his hand. When he showed Draco, the blondes' eyes widened.

"Where did you get that? They are supposed to be impossible to find. I thought I was the only one in this country who owned one, and even I don't have a miniature."

"Are they really that rare? Wow. What is it?"

"You don't know?" Harry just shook his head. "Drakontas Fidi. It means dragon snake. There's a story in Magikos Chora mythology that says the snake was one just like a dragon, except smaller and with no legs. They had wings and could blow fire. They had to evolve when the muggles started to take over their lands, but before they could evolve completely the muggles found them and killed them out of fear. Now they are the most endangered magical species. How did you get one?"

"It isn't really one. I transfigured it. It's actually a millipede, which would be why I can't speak to it. How did you get one?"

"My father and his blackmailing. After I got back home after first year he gave it to me. He said it reminded him of me. My name means dragon and the slytherin sign is a snake, also it matches the slytherin colors.'

"Are all of them sliver and green?"

"Yeah. That's why they are the slytherin colors. The Drakontas Fidi was the first type of snake that Salazar Slytherin ever spoke to. That's why he made those his houses' colors."

"Wow, where did you find all this stuff out."

"The mythology I've been taught since I was young. My father believes in mythological gods. As for the stuff about Salazar . . . Well my father spent all of what he had put away for me. He said that I wouldn't need it. That once I got my mark I would need to stay with him anyway." As Draco said the last he looked down at the floor. He looked up when he felt Harrys' hand on his knee.

"I won't let them give you the mark. I already told you that."

"Just stop, okay."Draco said, pulling away from Harry. "You're making promises that you can't keep."

"No, I'm making a promise that I will keep. I will do whatever it takes, I won't let Voldemort do that to you." Draco flinched at the name.

"That's exactly it. You will do whatever it takes and if that means dying you'll keep your promise. You're too noble for your own good. I won't have you die because of me. Too many other people need you."

"Yea, but what if you're the only one that I want to save?"

"That isn't true and you know it. I'm not worth dying for."

"I'll be the one to decide that. Just promise me you'll tell me when you're called, promise me."

Draco looked at Harry for a while. He saw the sincerity in his eyes. He knew that the Gryffindor meant every word he said, but other people need him. Other people that deserved to be save, and Draco didn't feel he was one of them. He also knew that Harry wouldn't let him go without a promise.

"I promise." It was just one promise that he would have to break.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'll make this simple. I own nothing, except for the plot, and no money is being made. Well, with the exception of the tapes on Ebay that are selling rapidly. D.

Story Talk: Okay so now that I have shown that Harrys' friends are still alive, I am going to show you that quidditch is existent in my story. I think that is all the chapter is for. A nice little filler. Oh, just so no one is confused **this is right after the conversation from chapter 11.**

Authoress Ramble: **Argh! ** It's one thirty in the morning and I am tired but since I love you all so much I am going to do some writing tonight. I just spent the last, about, **two hours **searching through all the HP books, trying to find characters. Mainly so I could create quidditch teams. I managed to come up with fairly realistic teams, and I only made up one character. It really sucked that Harry wasn't present for the sorting. And the fifth book only had two people sorted. I was all like **GRR! **

Chapter Twelve

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco said as Harry pulled away from their kiss and stood up.

"I have quidditch practice."

"I think you're going to be a little bit late." The blonde stood in front of Harry blocking his exit.

"Really?" Harry stepped into Draco and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the blondes' slim waist and turned them around, so that Draco was no longer blocking his way. He then pulled away. "I think your predictions are as bad as Trelawneys. Bye Drac." He said before running out into the hall.

As Harry made his way down to the quidditch pitch, he ran into Ginny.

"Hey Gin." Harry said as he approached her.

"Hey." She replied, not really listening. She was reading a book of a sort.

"What are you reading?" Ginny didn't even look up when she replied.

"It's Potions, we have a quiz tomorrow, and well you know how Snape is." Harry decided to leave her to her reading after that. Grabbing her every once in a while to keep her from running into things. She would mumble a quick thanks and then continue to act as though he wasn't there.

Harry and Ginny had become good friends over the summer. She would always say that she couldn't believe she ever liked Harry. He was so much like a brother to her now. Their friendship was actually beginning to rival his and Rons'. They had become even closer now that they were on the quidditch team together. Ginny was a beater, now that Fred and George were gone, they needed new beaters. They had the two that Angelina had chosen, but they weren't that good. Andrew Kirke could actually be considered bad. So they replaced him. Since Ginny could no longer be the Seeker because Harry was back, she got the spot. She was actually really good. Nothing on Fred and George, but she did well and she helped Jack Sloper, the other beater, a lot. Rumor had it they were dating. Luckily, for Ginny, that rumor hadn't made it to Ron yet.

Ron was still the keeper and had improved a lot over the summer. Ginny complained that he made her throw balls, of any kind, for him to catch over the summer. Harry found out just how annoying it was when he went to visit them. But seeing how good he was now, he really didn't mind how annoying it had been.

Harry was pleased with his quidditch team, and was happy to be the captain. He was shocked when he found out he was going to be the captain. It kept Draco quiet for a while. Katie had initially been asked, seeing as how she was older and had been on the team longer. But she didn't want it. She said she wasn't captain material and would rather play than lead. So she was still a chaser, along with the Creevy brothers.

When the Creevys showed up, Harry banged his head on the clipboard he had. He didn't think they would have a long enough attention-span to play the sport, but they proved him wrong. They were kinda like Fred and George. They could read each other well. Harry thought their hyper-activeness would be bad, but it wasn't. It actually proved to be good. The Creevys would fly all over the place, swerving between players like crazy. It was hard to keep track of them.

He smiled, as he remembered the first game they played. Seamus was trying like crazy to keep track of their movements, but before he could finish saying one thing they'd have done two others and scored. He eventually gave up trying to detail it, and ended up saying, 'The Creevys' have the quaffle as I'm sure you all see. So keep track of what they are doing on your own.' through the rest of the game.

Their only problem was they had bad aim. They could take the quaffle and get it to the post, but once they tried to throw the ball it was all over. So they had Katie get the ball from them right before the post came up and she would score. Thankfully no one had figured this out yet, because once someone did, they would have to have a beater by her at all times.

As the two stepped outside Ginny closed her book.

"Sorry I just wanted to brush up a bit before practice. 5th year sucks."

"I remember." Harry said with a laugh.

"So how are things with you and Dean?" Harry had told Ginny over the summer that he was gay and that he was with Dean. He was really glad he had someone to tell. It was driving him crazy, keeping it to himself. She took it really well and helped Harry come to the decision not to tell Ron. He also decided not to tell Hermione, but that was only because he didn't want to have to ask her to keep it from Ron. So Ginny was the only one that knew, beside Dean, of course.

"Er . . . Well. They aren't."

"You two finally broke up?" Ginny asked. She didn't seem at all shocked, and that bothered Harry.

"What do you mean finally? Aren't you in the least bit surprised?"

"No, I'm not surprised. Harry, I know you better than that. You never loved Dean, as much as you may have wanted to. And you never would have loved him. So who are you with now?"

"Just because I left Dean that doesn't mean I'm with someone else."

"Yes, it does. You would not have broken up with Dean for any other reason, and the clothes that you have been wearing were meant to impress."

"Fine, I'm seeing someone." Harry said with a smile.

"See, I knew it. Who?"

"Well I don't know how you'll react, and really I don't know if I want you to find out."

"Harry, I will love you, no matter who you are dating. And I will accept him no matter who he is." She and Harry had stopped. Ginny was now standing in front of him, holding both of his hands. He looked down and took a deep breathe before quickly saying,

"Malfoy." He continued looking down. When Ginny didn't reply, he slowly looked up, to see her smiling and shaking her head.

"I will never understand you, and sometimes I don't think I want to." She replied laughing. She put her arm around Harrys' waist and they continued walking toward the pitch.

"So you really don't have a problem with this?"

"No. I know that you have good judgement and I trust it. I'm just going to assume that you've seen a side of Mal . . . Draco that we haven't. I would be worried that you had been put under the Imperius, but I know that it can't control you, so I'm left to believe he's different with you."

"He is."

"Good, so when can I find out how different he is?" Harry gave her a questioning look. "I want to meet him. If you can be his boyfriend, then I can be his friend. And I'm sure Dean wants to as well."

"How do you know that Dean knows?"

"Harry, you couldn't have dressed that well on your own. Ron and Neville have no sense of fashion, and Seamus, his fashion is . . . different. That, and Dean knows what makes you look amazing. Seamus would have taken off your glasses."

"Harry, Ginny, where have you been?" Katie asked.

"You weren't snogging, were you?" Collin added, Dennis behind him just as interested in the answer. Harry looked over to see that Jack had paled a bit.

"Don't be silly. We were just have a conversation, honest." Ginny answered, directing the honest toward Jack.

"While we get changed, I want all of you to fly a few laps." With that he and Ginny departed for the changing room. "So the rumors are true?" Harry asked once they were out of ear shot.

"What rumors?" Ginny asked, trying to appear innocent.

"He really isn't that bad looking, actually."

"Harry!"

"So when did you two get together."

"A few days ago, after Fridays' practice, he asked me to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with him. I said yes."

"It's really sad that I found out from a rumor."

"Yeah we haven't hung out for a while."

"Yeah, well with my detentions and stuff, it's been difficult."

"Well how about tomorrow we hang out after class, just us two we can catch up, and then around four Dean can join us. Then _Draco _can join around five."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him tonight."

"Are you guys meeting?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"We have detention." Harry said as he handed Ginny her broom. It was a Nimbus two-thousand. Fred and George gave it to her as an early Christmas present when they found out she was a beater. Their business was doing really well. Ron was peeved when they didn't get him a new broom, as well.

"Oh, well, that sucks."

"Yeah, I guess. Okay so let's meet at the room of requirements then, just knock okay." Ginny nodded and they mounted their brooms to join the others. Once Harry had flown a few laps, he stopped them.

"Okay, today I want to practice dodging blugers. I want one beater hitting at a time, because you and Jack need to practice as well. Ginny, you'll hit first. And Katie, I want you to practice the most. If we lose you, we lose the game. So, let's get to it."

They practiced dodging for a while, just having Ginny, then Jack, hit the blugers at them and they would have to move. Ron showed them a new move he had heard of called the Sloth Gripp Roll. Basically you were Hanging from your broom, by your feet and hands to avoid getting hit by the bludger. And while it worked well in keeping you from getting hit, it was the getting back up on the broom that proved to be rather difficult. Then they practiced it moving, which also helped the beaters with their aim. Harry figured a while back that he could freeze the blugers right before they hit the target, if they couldn't move fast enough. Luckily, for the team, Harry was good at this. Unluckily, for Harry, no one else was. But seeing as how he was good at dodging them he didn't need it as much as some did. Denis Creevy, being the worst.

Once they were done with that Harry split them up to work on certain things needed. Harry sent Ginny, Jack, and Katie, to work on protecting Katie from blugers without getting in her way. The Creevy brothers were working on their aim. Ron was trying to help them, but so far it wasn't doing much good. Harry practiced a few dives and sharp tuns.

Again he gathered up the team, to tell the chasers to practice scoring off of Ron, while Jack hit blugers at them. Ginny was to throw golf balls for him to catch. After about five minutes, something on the ground caught his eye. He and Ginny flew down to see what it was. As they got closer, they realized it was Draco.

"Hey Drac, what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me by my first name, Potter." He sneered, glancing at Ginny, who looked shocked at his behavior.

"Harry, I'm beginning to not trust your judgement." Ginny whispered, not taking her eyes off the blonde standing in front of her.

"She knows." Harry said to Draco, ignoring Ginnys' comment

"You told her?" Draco asked. "How many people did you tell? If my father finds out . ."

"Don't worry only two people know." Harry interrupted. "I believe you said, the weasel, and muggle born. Correct?"

"I could have sworn at least said Granger."

"Well you didn't. So Ginny is the weasel I chose and Dean is the muggle born."

"Harry, do need any help?" Ron called from across the pitch.

"No, just stay over there." Ron just nodded and Harry turned back to Draco.

"I thought for sure you'd chose Granger and W.- Ron."

"Well that shows how well you know Harry. I happen to be Harrys' best friend. One of the, now, three that know of his sexual preference. You can call me Ginny." She said holding out her hand. Draco looked at her hand then back to the smile on her face. Slowing he reached out and shook the red heads' hand. Her smile grew.

"Okay so now I see why you told her, why did you tell Dean?"

"Er . . . Well . . ." Harry stuttered, looking at the ground.

"Dean is Harrys' ex-boyfriend." Ginny answered for him.

"Oh." Draco answered simply. "Then I guess it's good that he knows. That way he doesn't try to steal my Harry back."

"Awe, how cute." Ginny said. "I'll just go practice then." She added when she received threatening glares from both Harry and Draco.

When the red-head had flown off, Harry turned back to Draco. "You never answered my question."

"Oh yeah, you need to leave practice early."

"Why, the detention doesn't start for another hour?" Harry replied.

"Nobody said that we would be going straight to the detention. And beside you need a shower." The blonde smirked. Harry smiled then mounted his broom and flew back to his teammates.

"My detention is starting early. Just scrimmage for fifteen minutes and then you can leave." Harry flew back down to the ground. Just before he made it to Draco, Ginny stopped him.

"I'll wait up for you tonight, and you can tell me about our plans for tomorrow. And about how good Draco is." Ginny smiled.

"I told you we have detention." Harry tried to convince her.

"Harry, your left ear twitches when you lie."

"You know me to well for my own good." With that Harry flew down to Draco, for once happy about leaving practice.


	13. Don't Tell Me You Love

**Warning: this is the reason that my fic is rated R. If you don't like lots of detail skip to the bottom.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other of Jks'. Though I do spend all day dreaming that I do. D.

Story Talk: Ok so this chapter has the big sex scene. I was really worried about writing it and read like five other people work to try to make it better. You know, hoping for inspiration. I hope it's ok. Please review a lot. My confidence in this is all 'plahe' like.

Authoress Ramble: K, so, I went to my moms' work today, and she had me clean the kitchen. (Which I am getting a pair of zipper earrings for.) While I was cleaning one of the agents came in with a bunch of flowers. And she set them on my freshly cleaned counter. So I was all like 'evil bitch, run from my evil death glare. But, of course, since I have this thing where I feel guilty when I am mean to people, (Damn my conscience.) When she turned around I smiled. I guess she took that as a invitation to talk to me, because she was all like, 'look at my pretty flowers' /shake shake shake/. And more petals fall to my, used to be, cleaned floor. I nod and say "Yea." When really I am thinking. 'I am this close to to shoving those flowers down your throat. Are they pretty now?" This is all while I am trying really hard to control my twitching as more leafs destroy my beautiful counter. Finally she leaves and I clean up all the flower mess and guess what happens next. My mother walks through the door . . . **with more bloody flowers. **Bloody traitor.

Chapter Thirteen

Don't say you love me.

As soon as Harry landed on the ground, Draco dragged him off. He told Harry that he wouldn't need a shower. At least not then.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked once they had entered the building.

"I guess the room of requirement. Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"Yes actually. I have a surprise" Harry dragged the blonde down numerous hallways stopping before a portrait.

Draco looked at the portrait and raised an eyebrow, before saying, "A _happy_ fairy, in a dress, with pansies on it, sitting on a rainbow colored pouf?" Harry nodded happily.

"I had you on the brain."

"Obviously. Now what's the password?"

"Gryffindor." Harry said. The fairy giggled _happily, _before opening and letting the two boys through. Draco raised his eyebrows. "I couldn't think of anything so I just picked that and figured you'd change it later."

"Right. So, does this place have a shower?" Harry nodded and pointed to the bathroom door. "Great, come on." He pulled Harry into the bathroom, once inside he wasted no time. Quickly he undressed the Gryffindor and threw him in the shower, before stripping himself and joining the raven-haired boy.

"A bit anxious?" Draco answered, by roughly pushing the other boy against the tiled wall, crashing their lips together. Harry stopped questioning after that, and submitted to the blondes' wonderful kisses.

Draco moved his hips, causing their partially erect members to rub against each other. Harry gasped at the sudden friction. Draco took this to his advantage by slipping his tongue into the other boys' mouth. Harry's tongue battled Dracos' for a while before he gave up and began to concentrate on creating more rubbing.

A moan escaped the blondes' mouth, as Harry moved his hips with more vigor. Draco pulled away from Harrys' mouth, moving down his neck, he sucked on Harrys' pulse, gently biting it before working his way down Harry's chest, then stomach. He kissed his way all the way down until he placed one last kiss on Harrys' manhood. Slowly he licked the tip of Harrys' cock, before taking all of him into his mouth. Draco began to move his mouth up and down Harry slowly. Causing the Harry to whimper.

"Faster." He cried out, thrusting himself into the blondes' mouth. Draco obliged, rapidly moving up and down Harrys' member, taking him in as far as possible before pulling back and repeating. Harry felt he was about to cum when Draco pulled away and stood up to meet Harrys' lips in a searing kiss. Draco receded and turned Harry around, so that Harry back was facing his front. The blonde pressed himself against Harrys' butt, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I want to be inside of you." Draco whispered, licking Harrys' ear temptingly. "Let me fuck you." Harry looked over his shoulder, into the blondes' eyes. He leaned back and caught Dracos' lips in a passionate kiss, before nodding, and turning back to face the wall.

"Is this your first time?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Ok." Harry felt Draco retreat, he didn't turn around though. He figured the blonde would come back, and if he wasn't coming back he didn't want to watch him walk away. Just as Harry thought the blonde soon returned, he had his wand with him. Harry heard him mutter a lubrication charm before a single finger entered Harrys' opening. Soon Harry felt a second one. Draco moved his fingers in and out a few times before asking.

"Does that hurt?" Harry shook his head, and Draco proceeded. Not long after Draco fingers were replaced with his cock. Slowly he entered Harry, who just barely held back a gasp. It hurt a bit but he didn't want Draco to stop. The blonde slowly started moving in and out of the Harry, asking twice if he was alright, before thrusting harder and faster. Harry moaned as Draco's body pounded his. He cried out Draco's name as the blonde hit his prostrate over and over. Draco snaked his arm around Harrys' body, coiling his fingers around Harry's cock he stroked him in time with his thrust. Dracos' hand moved swiftly bringing Harry to his climax just before he met his own.

Both now lay on the floor of the shower, letting the water fall on their tired bodies. Harry curled up to Draco lying his head on the other boys chest.

"Draco?'

"Hmm."

"I lo . . ." Harry wasn't able to finish. Draco shot up and covered the boys mouth with his hand.

"Don't say it." He commanded. The hurt in Harrys' eyes almost made him want to take it back, but he couldn't. He was ready to hear those words yet.

"Don't you love me?" Harry asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"Not yet."

"Yet, as in you will?" Draco nodded, refusing to meet Harrys' eyes. "I'll wait." Harry replied, before lying his head in the crook of Dracos' neck. Draco closed his eyes thankful that Harry wasn't mad.

"Thank you." He said. He softly kissed Harrys' forehead, and prayed that he would one day be able to love him.


	14. He Loves Me

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't calim to own it, i just pretend i own it. So leave me alone.

Story talk: Now about this chapter, it's really just a filler. Something to post so reviewers don't send their rabid animals out to eat me. Sorry, I should have plot of some kind the next chapter and as always Harry Draco togetherness. Not that there isn't any in ths chapter.

Authoress Ramble: So everyone whose gotten this far in the fic should know about my spider phobia. Well, it's gotten really **really** bad. I was sitting in my basement, writing, and I look up and see this spider hanging between two poles. I froze. Then I started whispering **_"Don't move don't move don't move." _**over and over again. Well guess what the spider does. **It moves. ** When it moved I started hyperventilating. I didn't used to hyperventilate, that bad. I was so scared, I was all like **_' I need to run away.' _** But I was also thinking **_'If I do that the spider will attack me._**' Which is really sad because it wasn't even in my path to get upstairs. The stairs were actually the opposite way. Finally I did go upstairs. It did try to attack me, I was just to fast for it. Really it did. Melanie ended up killing it for me, she threw it in the trash can and I ended up having to run past it.

That isn't even the worst of my phobia. Last week my oral communications teacher was talking about buzz words, and he noticed the person sitting behind me, react to the word spider. Well he pulled out this **HUGE ASS PLASTIC SPIDER **and started walking toward the girl, therefore **walking toward me. ** At first I was just all huddled up and stuff, but when he started getting closer I started to shake. Then, **HE MAKES THE DAMN THING SQUEAK. ** **FUCKING SQUEAK, I TELL YOU**. So now I get scared anytime anything squeak. Not jump out of my skin scared. But my first thought is **_'spider RUN!'_ ** I hate that something makes me this scared, but I am too afraid to get over it.

Chapter 14

He loves me.

The walk to Mcgonagalls' room was the longer than it had ever been. And as uncomfortable as ever. Neither boy knew what to say, actually it was more that they didn't know how to say it. Harry wanted Draco to know that he loved him, he didn't like keeping a feeling like this to himself. Draco didn't want to hear those words. He just wasn't exactly sure how to explain that to Harry.

When they reached the professors room, they found her sitting at her desk. Her quill moved rapidly across her parchment, its' scratching noise filling the strained silence.

"Have a seat I will be with you in a moment." She said without looking up from her parchment.

Harry and Draco sat down in their usual seats, right next to each other. They still didn't speak, just sat there waiting for McGonagall to finish her writing. Finally she looked up from her parchment.

"Well, since you say that you spent last night together that must mean you two can get along. All you have to do tonight is sit and converse. Nothing more. Once I am convinced that the two of you can get along you may go.

"I will be in my office if you need me, although I do hope that you will not." With that she left.

Harry didn't know what Draco not wanting him to say 'I love you' meant. Draco said that he would eventually love him, but why couldn't he tell Draco yet? It's not like he didn't know what Harry was going to say. So he knew that was how Harry felt. Why did it matter if he actually heard it? Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Draco speaking.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Harry questioned.

'I'm sorry that I can't love you yet. I'm sorry that I can't let you tell me. I need you to understand, ok."

"But why? Why can't I tell you, why can't you love me?"

"Because . . .because . . . Because I'm scared ok? I'm afraid that you'll say that you love me and then change your mind, or realize that you were wrong. Lust is often confused with love and if you said that you loved me and then realized that you didn't, it would really hurt me.

"That's also the reason that I don't know yet. Because I want to be sure that I love you before I say it. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I care about you too much to tell you that I love you. I don't want to change my mind and hurt you. And I'm sorry."

"But what if I do? What if I really love you and I'm sure?" Draco took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. Harry knew that he was trying to make a decision. He often did that when he was debating with himself.

Draco let out his breathe and opened his eyes before saying, "I want you to think about it, and I mean really think about it. If you are sure that you love me, then you can tell me. If not, I don't want you to. And know that it won't be returned right away."

"I understand. But I need to know something. Know that when I say this I don't mean that I am in love with you, but I do love you. In away that I love Ginny or Hermione. I need to know. Do you at least feel that?" Harry was terrified of the answer he would receive. He hoped he hadn't pushed Draco to far.

"Yes, I love you." Harry smiled. "But I'm not in love." He added hastily.

"I know. I love you too." Harry leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Ahem." The boys heard from across the room. They looked up to see a slightly blushing Professor McGonagall. " That is convincing enough. You may leave." She made to walk back to her office, but was stopped by Dracos' voice.

"You can't tell anyone." His voice completely serious. McGonagall raised her eyebrows slightly and looked towards Harry. Her looked asked 'you put up with that?'

"His father." Harry answered the unspoken question.

"Or Voldemort, you pick." Draco added completely unaware of the question. The professor nodded.

"I understand, no one will hear it from me."

"Good." Draco said empathically. Harry shook his head at him and then turned back to the professor.

"Would you mind, leading the others to believe that you are still making us work together during class?"

"Still?"

"We may have added on some punishments ourselves." Draco replied.

"I see. Well then, yes. Now run along I have things to do." She said before turning and walking back into her office.

Draco and Harry were about to walk their separate ways when he remembered Ginnys' proposal.

"Draco, Ginny wants to meet you. She says if I am your boyfriend she can be your friend. She said Dean would probably feel the same way."

"Meeting your ex? Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Dean helped me seduce you. He wouldn't destroy our relationship. Not to mention he loves me to much to hurt me like that."

"I'm going to ignore most of that sentence, because jealous rage may cause me to do unspeakable things to a certain Gryffindor."

"So is that a yes."

"Sure."

"Great, so ROR at five?"

"I'll be there." Harry pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They separated. As Harry walked to his dorm he thought about what had happened.

_I'm in love with him, I think. I've never been in love before. But if this isn't love then what is it when I can't stop thinking about him for two seconds. What other emotion would cause my heart and stomach to flip the way they do when he does something as small as tucking his hair behind his ear. What else would make me feel such a wide range of emotions. Happiness when I am with him, saddness when I am without him, fear at the thought of losing him, jealousy whenever I see him near any other person. I know this is love. I am in love with Draco Malfoy and I need him to know. _With that last thought Harry darted off to the Gryffindor common room. He needed to talk to Ginny.


	15. Harry's White Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own anything only because my plans to take over the world keep failing. People won't take my threats seriously. Damn being short and cute(very cute) JK I am not that arrogant.

Story talk Right so this chapter is a major one since I kept you all waiting so long. It is also fucking long and took me forever to write. **15 pages**. I'm sure that the title gives away something.

Chapter fifteen. (Can you believe it.)

Harry's White Flag

When Harry got to the common room he saw Ginny sitting in front of the fire talking to Jack. Upon seeing him she jumped up and ran toward him. Harry saw sad jealousy fill Jack's eyes. Harry gave him an apologetic look.

"You know if you keep pulling stunts like that you are going to lose your boyfriend." Ginny looked back and blew Jack a kiss with a wink. His smile returned and he got of the couch and went to join his friends.

"No, I won't. So what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I am tired and sore." Ginny squealed.

"You can't tell me that and not go in to detail."

"Watch me." Ginny gave him a look that clearly said 'I hate you'. "Listen. I will tell you everything tomorrow. Draco agreed to meeting. Did you talk to Dean?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Probably off with Blaise." Harry said.

"Blaise?"

"You can ask him tomorrow. Back to that. I need you to meet me at two instead of three."

"In the middle of class Harry? I have potions last."

"Please it is really important."

"Harry the test." Ginny whined. Harry sighed.

"What is it over?"

"Just random ingredients. Things that he pulled out of his ass because we pissed him off. God I hate that man."

"Name three things he told you about."

"Lilac petals, snake intestines . . ."

"I took that quiz last year during a detention he gave me. I got most of them wrong but when I got back I looked them all up and corrected them. Accio Potions' folder." Harry said waving his wand. Soon a purple and pink folder came flying down the stairs nearly hitting Collin Creevy in the head.

"Honestly, how can people not know." Ginny said eyeing the folder.

"Not know what?" Harry asked. He saw Ginny staring pointedly at the folder then said, "oh that. What it's cute?" Ginny just shook her head as Harry opened the folder and pulled out the test.

"Wait. I am not cheating."

"Don't worry he'll change the test a bit, but all in all you'll need to know basically the same things. Just use it as a study guide. Go into class looking really ill. Snape will ask you if you need to leave because then he will have an excuse to give you a zero. Say no, but do it to where you seem like you are forcing yourself to stay. Take the test. I know you when you know your shit you do it well and you do it quickly. You will probably be the first one done. Turn it in then go sit down and lay your head on your desk. Again look really sick. I guarantee he will grade it at soon as you turn it in because he will be looking for any excuse to embarrass you. Once he has finished grading it ask him if you can go to the nurse. If you do well, he should say yes. If he doesn't, sit down for a while then run out of the room like you are about to throw up."

"A scheme worthy of Fred and George. I'll do it. How are you getting out?"

"I have defense and the highest grade in the class."

"Ahhh. So why are we meeting early?"

"I will explain that all tomorrow now I need to sleep."

"Fine." Ginny pouted. "Good night Harry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to find Jack.

When Harry got up to his room he saw Dean and Blaise sitting on Deans bed playing chess.

"Check mate." Dean yelled happily. "Ha that is the third time."

"If I were you, I would give up Blaise. He cheats." Harry said with a smile.

"I do not."

"How many times has he asked you to go get something or pick something up that he has dropped?"

"Hey I knew my bishop wasn't there."

"There is a reason he likes to play the muggle version. Five bucks says if you play wizards chess you'll win."

"Thanks Harry." Dean said playfully.

"You're welcome Dean. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." Dean and Harry stepped out into the hall.

"Ginny said she wanted to meet Draco and get to know him. She suggested you meet us around four and we could hang until Draco came around five." Dean bit his bottom lip and looked away from Harry.

"I except that you are dating and that you have beyond moved on, but I haven't. Blaise isn't anything and I am no where near over you. I would love to come at four, but I have to leave once he gets there. I would like to get to know him, but I can't see the two of you together. Not yet."

"Okay." Harry said sadly. "Hey if you want to bring Blaise. And for tonight you can borrow my invisibility cloak. Just get it back from him when he reaches the door."

"Thanks Harry." Dean said. He pulled Harry into a hug, holding him longer than necessary. Harry didn't mind though, as long as it went no further than this Harry wanted to make Dean feel as happy as possible.

Once they walked back in Harry put a sound deflector around his bed and went to sleep.

LeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeo

When Harry's alarm clock went off, he jumped out of bed. He couldn't wait to go through with his plans. The day went by so slowly, but finally they were in defense. Harry took his normal seat next to Draco and waited for the lesson to begin.

"So I will see you at five?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"I just want to be sure. I have something for you."

"Oh I see. So are Ginny and Dean going to be there?"

"Just Ginny. Dean . . . he said he can't go." Draco was about to ask for an explanation when the professor began to talk.

"Today we will start with a short quiz on duels then I will go on to the next subject."

_Fuck. I will never get out of here._ Harry thought as the teacher handed him the quiz. She wasn't lying. The quiz was short and really easy. Harry was the first to finish. He handed his test to the teacher and set back down. He watched as Draco somewhat struggled with the test, noticing how he would chew on the inside of his bottom lip as he thought. Draco's lip was just a little less full than usual. But for someone that had spent much time observing the blonde it was extremely obvious.

"You're so cute when you are thinking." Harry whispered.

"Malfoys are not cute." Draco replied not even looking up from his test.

"Then you must not be a Malfoy. The answer is three by the way." Draco looked up at Harry and glared.

"I would have figured it out eventually." He said as he wrote down the answer.

"I'm sure." Harry then got into his bag and began writing. He figured he'd better start now because he might not have time to do it later.

Not much later everyone had turned their tests in and they were being informed on what they would be doing next. Harry sighed in relief as he found they would be practicing throwing of the Imperius curse.

"Professor." Harry said. "I have kinda already mastered this and I need to study for a Charms test. I was wondering if I could go seeing as how I can already do it."

"Can't you study in class?"

"I need the library." Harry lied.

"Very well, but before you go I will need you to do it just once."

"No problem." Harry went up to the front and waited for the curse to be cast. As soon as it was he heard the voice in his head.

_Put down your wand._

_No_ Harry thought firmly.

_Put down yo . . ._

"No!" Harry yelled and the curse was gone.

"Splendid Harry. That is as far as I wanted everyone to get today. Actually a bit further. However you need to work on not vocalizing it and throwing it off on the first command." Harry nodded then went to retrieve his things. "Neville, you're next."

"Show off." Draco muttered as Harry gathered his things.

"I wouldn't have done that, but I need to go."

"Where are you going and don't lie, I know you don't have a test?"

"You will find that out later. Pretend I kissed you good bye." Harry started to walk away.

"Potter, that sucked." Draco said loud enough for others to hear.

"That's okay because it is still better than anything you can do." Harry replied knowing that Draco was talking about the 'kiss'. With a smirk he walked out the door. As soon as it shut he started running toward the Gryffindor tower. It was one thirty and he needed to grab some thing before he met Ginny.

RARLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoRAR

When Ginny got to the room of requirement Harry was pacing.

"Bout time. I have been going crazy."

"That is what you get because I have too."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to sleep and we were meeting today anyway."

"Just shut-up and tell me."

"Fine. I think it is obvious. We had sex." Ginny squealed.

"Oh my gods Harry your first time. How was it?"

"Amazing." Harry said with a blush. " I took him to the room that I made for us and he asked if there was a shower."

"YOU HAD SEX IN THE SHOWER! I hate you. You know how many times I have tried. I swear it is damn near impossible."(1)

"Well we did. Now here's the important part. It will lead to what I need your help with. Once we finished we were cuddling and I started to tell him I loved him."

"What! What did he say?"

"He stopped me. But don't worry, we talked about it later and fixed everything. He said that he loves me, but he isn't in love with me. He told me that he wanted me to seriously think it over and if I was sure, I could tell him."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes and I know just how I want to tell him."

RARLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEORAR

Dean showed up by himself around four just as Harry and Ginny finished.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"This is how Harry is telling Draco he's in love with him." Ginny said happily, but her happiness disappeared when she saw the hurt look cross Dean's face. "Oh Dean, I . . ."

"Oh Dean, nothing, I am fine. I set Harry up with him, and I should be proud." Dean said with a smile that fooled Ginny. However, Harry knew better. He stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to wrap his arms around Dean. Dean returned the hug burying his face in Harry's should as Harry rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry. Gods, please don't cry." He said as he felt a wetness on his neck. Harry wanted to tell Dean that he loved him. He wanted to tell him that he thought they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. Harry wanted to tell Dean everything that he wanted to hear, but he couldn't. It would be a lie, but Harry hated to see Dean this upset. He did love Dean. The way he loved Ginny he just wanted that to be enough. He knew it wouldn't. Listening to Dean sob he didn't know if anything would be enough, short of him being in love with Dean.

Dean pulled away sometime later with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll be okay. Really." He added when Harry didn't seem to believe him. "Now tell me about this proclamation of love." Harry smiled and showed Dean his gift. Dean looked at the gift.

"That is sweet."

"That is what I told him. He is worried that Draco won't like it." Ginny said.

"Of course he will." Dean assured Harry.

"Because you two know him so well."

"He has a point." Dean said to Ginny. "We really don't know him at all."

"Well we are fixing that problem tonight now aren't we?"

"You are."

"You mean you aren't staying to meet him." Ginny asked as the three of them sat down on the couch with Dean in the middle.

"I can't." Dean said simply.

"He has a date with Blaise." Harry lied for him.

"Harry you really shouldn't lie for people. It doesn't help."

"Ear twitch?" Dean asked.

"Yes. You better hope no one else finds out."

"Voldemort would be wasting his mind reading powers on you."

"You know there is a name for that?" Harry said ignoring everything else.

"Yeah I know, but I can't pronounce it so I don't even try."

"Kinda like banana." Ginny laughed.

"Shut up."

"Come on say it." Ginny prodded.

"No."

"Please." Harry joined in.

"No." Dean said, folding his arms.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease." Harry and Ginny chorused each laying on Dean's shoulder.

"Fine." Dean gave in. "Bana." Harry and Ginny broke into a fit of giggles. Dean tried to fight it before joining in himself.

"I miss the three of us hanging out." Harry said once the laughter had died down.

"So do I." Ginny added and Dean nodded. "So Dean, what is this new relationship with Blaise." Dean blushed and began to talk about what was going on with Blaise. Soon after that they moved onto Ginny and Jack. Before they knew it, it was five til five and Dean was on his way out.

"Bye Dean." Ginny said, giving Dean an innocent kiss.

"See ya." Harry said, giving him a hug. Harry would have kissed him to, but he didn't think that Dean was ready for a platonic kiss yet and he didn't want to upset Dean anymore.

"Later guys." Dean said as he walked out the door. When the door had shut behind him Ginny turned to Harry.

"He's leaving because he doesn't want to see you together, isn't he?" Harry nodded. Ginny could tell by the look on his face that he felt guilty. "Harry, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I couldn't love him. That was all he wanted. Ginny maybe I shouldn't be with Draco. He doesn't need me the way Dean does. I . . ."

"Harry, listen to yourself. You can't leave Draco just because Dean is upset. Regardless of how it will affect Draco, it will affect you. You love Draco, right?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"But nothing. That's all that matters. It hurts me to see Dean like this too, but you can't help who you love Harry. He'll move on, but if you leave Draco for him you probably won't. You will probably spend the rest of your life wondering if Draco and you could have been happy. Or what would have happened if you had let him go and found someone that you truly loved. Harry don't take into consideration what Dean feels. Listen to your own heart. I know It may seem selfish, but sometimes you need to be selfish." Harry gave Ginny a weak smile.

"I love when you remind me why we're best friends." Harry said pulling Ginny into a tight hug.

"And I thought I would have to worry about Dean." Harry looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"What didn't you know? I am your competition." Ginny said with a smile. Harry pushed her playfully then started walking toward Draco.

"Well in that case I will most certainly win."

"Oh and how do you figure that?" Draco raised an eyebrow and walked to meet Harry halfway. When he reached him he put one hand behind Harry's head and the other behind his back. He pulled Harry into a searing kiss, turning slowly to make sure Ginny got the view from every angle.

"Hello to you too." Harry said as Draco broke the kiss.

"Hell I won't even fight you if you do that in front of me at least once a week. Hell I will pay you to teach Jack to kiss like that." Draco smiled and laughed. Ginny made him smile. Things were definitely going well.

"I think I like you." Draco said. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Draco asked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Well we went through our routine relationship talk with Dean then . . ."

"I thought you said Dean couldn't come." Draco said interrupting Ginny.

"He couldn't, well not now. He dropped by earlier and left about ten minutes before you showed up."

"Why did he have to leave?"

"He had a date." Harry said.

"Harry did your left ear just twitch?"

"No." Harry said, causing his ear to twitch again. Ginny started giggling.

"Harry, you're screwed now and you know it."

"Shut-up Ginny."

"Your ear twitches when you lie doesn't it."

"It . . ." Harry ran into the bathroom that was across the room and locked the door. As Harry striped off his shirt Draco started trying to open the door.

"Harry if I have to force my way in there you will regret it."

"I'm sure I won't." Harry said as he took a wet wash cloth and started quickly wetting his body.

"I am counting to three. One," Harry threw the washcloth into the tub. "Two" He turned on the facet and wet his hands, using the water to ruffle up his hair a bit. "Three." Harry leaned against the counter trying to look appealing. "Alohomora!" The door swung open and Draco walked through looking cocky. Upon seeing Harry that changed.

Harry slowly strutted toward the blonde, hips swinging, a smirk on his face. The door had bounced off the counter and closed again. Harry was thankful. He pushed Draco into the door then pressed his body against the blondes. Harry crashed his lips against Draco's and gave him a kiss to rival the one they shared in front of Ginny. Draco gasped as Harry bit his bottom lip and moaned as Harry's tongue plunged into his mouth. They pulled apart only because they were in dire need of oxygen.

"I thought you were supposed to be making me regret not letting you in." Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"And I thought you would be dry and clothed." Draco replied before capturing Harry's lips in another kiss. When they pulled away breathless Harry released Draco and went to retrieve his shirt. Draco whimpered at the loss. Harry looked back and smiled.

"Ginny is waiting for us."

"So?"

"So you are here to get to know her not to fuck me while she listens from the other room."

"Fine." Harry pulled his shirt back over his head and laughed. Harry gave him a quick kiss before opening the door to find a smiling Ginny. He gave her a wink and pulled Draco out of the bathroom.

"Do you two have a thing for bathrooms?" Ginny asked.

"Do you tell her everything?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Draco huffed.

"I told you I am your competition. And I am winning. He loves me more." Draco just shook his head. "So Draco I am supposed to be getting to know you." Ginny stopped talking when she saw Harry begin to sway slightly. "Harry what are you doing?"

"I . . . you know the song." Ginny just looked at him like he was crazy. "Getting to know you getting to know all about you." Harry sang. (2)

"Did you hit your head?" Draco asked.

"Geez, where's Hermione when you need her."

"Oh." Ginny said. "It's a muggle song."

"That is muggle music?" Draco asked disgusted.

"It's not what we listen to on the radio."

"The what?"

"Never mind. It is a song from a movie. A movie is basically like a picture here except longer and it has sound and tells a story."

"Oh." Draco and Ginny said.

"Right so you were getting to know Draco." Harry said fighting the urge to sing the song.

"Yes. I had an idea earlier. Harry what is Draco's favorite color?"

"Er . . . silver." Draco rolled his eyes. "I take that as a no."

"It's blue."

"Just as I thought. You two really don't know each other that well either. So we're going to play a little game. It's kinda like truth or dare without the dare. One of us will ask someone a question and then the person asked will answer. I'll start. Harry what is your favorite color?"

"Green." Harry answered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. My turn. Ginny, who was your first crush?" Harry laughed and Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"Shut-up. Bloody ponce. It was Harry. I liked him for like a year." Harry gave her a look. "Ok three." Another look. "And a half." Draco laughed.

"I must say you have rather good taste."

"I agree her latest boyfriend isn't that bad looking." Draco glared.

"Checking out other guys?" Draco asked.

"No just making observations." Harry replied leaning in and kissing Draco. "Besides he's straight and thinks I am trying to steal his girlfriend." Ginny giggled. "Anyway my turn. Draco, what is your favorite candy?"

"Tmplrs." Draco mumbled.

"What was that?"

" Twizlers."

"Are you serious? Mr. I-am-rich-and-powerful-pure-blood-and-despise-everything-muggle has not only tasted a muggle candy, but liked it enough to deem it his favorite. Ginny I think I may die of shock. Do tell everyone I love them." Draco playfully pushed Harry.

"Shut-up. I didn't know it was muggle when I tried it. I swear to the gods I am going to kick Dumbledore in his foot for that."

"In his foot?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes, his foot."

"Okay my turn. Draco how many people have you had sex with?"

"I . . . do we have to answer these questions?"

"No." Harry answered before Ginny could.

"Harry!" Ginny whined.

" I don't want to know. I don't want to even think about it."

"Harry stop being so jealous."

"I am not jealous." Harry felt his ear twitch and saw both Ginny and Draco smile.

"Here, I will answer you this. I have only fucked one person for more than the need to get off." Draco looked over to Harry who was avoiding his gaze so he added, "And he was also the only person I ever fucked in a shower." Draco saw Harry relax and scooted over to him. He put his legs on either side of Harry and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindors stomach. Harry leaned back, glad that he had Draco so close to him.

"I have another question, for both of you." Ginny said. "When are you coming out?"

"I thought we already had this conversation Ginny. I can't. Ron would freak, even more now. Hermione we aren't sure about and the press would have a heyday. You said it wasn't worth the trouble."

"No I said coming out with Dean wasn't worth the trouble. But you were only with Dean to make Dean happy."

"Speaking of which, why isn't Dean here?" Draco asked. Harry got up and bolted back into the bathroom.

"Because he is still in love with Harry and, as much as he may want to, he can't bare to see you with him." Ginny answered for him.

"And why couldn't Harry tell me this?"

"To Harry saying that Dean is in love with him is like saying he is in love with Dean. I just said that Harry was only with Dean to make Dean happy. Well if he doesn't think you are happy then he will leave you regardless of how happy he is. He'll think that if he isn't making you happy he should just leave you alone and make Dean happy. Even if he is more than happy with you." Draco sighed.

"He is too noble for his own good."

"I noticed. Listen if you want to keep him you need to make sure he knows that you want him. Make sure he knows that you are happy with him." Draco nodded then went to the bathroom.

"Get out of there Harry, I'm not going to kill you." Harry slowly opened the door. When Draco didn't come at him he stepped out into the room.

"She told you didn't she?"

"Yes."

"I'm sor . . ." Harry didn't get a chance to finish because Draco pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Draco whispered when they pulled away, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"I love you too." Harry smiled.

"So who's up for a game of exploding snaps." Draco said turning back to Ginny his arm around Harry's neck.

"I am so going to kick your ass." Ginny said pulling out a pack of cards.

"You want to bet?" Two hours later they were playing strip poker instead. Harry was above his nose in debts and stripped down to his underwear. Ginny didn't have socks or her shirt and owed Draco three massages. She also had to tell Ron about Jack. Draco was missing a shoe and owed Ginny two all expense paid trips to honeydukes.

"Full house." Draco called out.

"Straight."

"Ugh!" Harry whined. "A pair of two's. How the hell have the two of you beat me at a game that _I_ taught you thirty minutes ago."

"We're just good like that." Ginny said.

"And you're just not." Draco added.

"Haha. Well I'm not taking off my underwear."

"That's just fine with me." Ginny said. Draco glared at her.

" Fine we'll play our own game later."

"Since seeing Harry naked was probably the only reason you played I think I am going to call it quits. I need to see my own boyfriend." With that Ginny stood up. Harry and Draco rose as well.

"Bye Ginny." Harry gave her a hug and Ginny gave him an innocent kiss.

"You could at least not do that in front of me."

"Sorry habit." Ginny said. "It was nice hanging out with you." Ginny opened her arms silently asking for a hug. Draco complied. Ginny kissed him on the cheek before pulling away.

"Bye Ginny." Draco said.

"Don't keep him out too late." Ginny called over her shoulder before walking out the door.

"So I . . ." Harry's sentence was cut off by Draco's lips. After a brief kiss Draco left Harry's lips and started making his way down Harry's neck. "Not that I am complaining," Harry said as down kissed and licked his way down Harry's chest. " but why are you ravishing me?" Draco stopped what he was doing and again kissed Harry. He pushed Harry backwards until he hit the wall as his tongue brought moans from Harry's mouth.

"You are clad in a pair of tight black briefs, you're lucky I waited until Ginny left." With that said Draco crashed his lips against Harry's once more. This time Harry had no protests. As Draco began to lick and nip at Harry's ear. Draco brought his lips back to Harry's as Harry started taking off Draco's pants. This time Draco let Harry dominate the kiss. Harry thrust his tongue into Draco mouth leaving Draco to finish removing his pants. Harry moved down Draco's neck he sucked on the spot between Draco's head and neck, marking Draco as his.

Harry felt Draco's hand wrap around his cock bringing the fact that he was naked to his attention. Draco fisted Harry as Harry thrust against his hand. Harry's moans filled the room bouncing off the walls and cascading through the emptiness. Draco moved his hand up and down Harry's shaft and began sucking on Harry's neck. Draco found Harry's pulse and bit down hard.

"Gods Draco." Harry cried as he came. When Harry could breath again he looked down to find that Draco still hadn't had his release. Harry sank to his knees keeping eye contact with Draco the whole time. Draco's breathing quicken as Harry took his member into his mouth. Harry took Draco into his mouth as far as he could before sliding back down to Draco's tip and moving back up again.

"Faster!" Draco cried out. Harry looked up at Draco before quickening his pace. Draco watched as Harry's head bobbed up and down loving the way Harry moved. The way that Harry watched him; the way Harry's breathe caressed his cock as Harry slid down him.

Draco began to thrust into Harry's mouth. Harry held Draco's hips so that Draco could not move. Draco whimpered until Harry took him into all of him into to his mouth. Harry slid his mouth all the way up Draco's length, he could feel Draco balls pressed up against his lips. When His throat protested he pulled back. Taking a breath he slid back up Draco three more times before Draco came spilling his seed into Harry's open mouth, holding on to Harry's shoulders to keep himself standing. Draco rode out the last of his orgasm and collapsed to the floor.

Harry lay down next to Draco. He gave him a small kiss.

"I love you." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"I love you too." With that both boys fell asleep.

RARLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoRAR

Draco woke up the next morning to find that he was alone. Next to him there was a small blue box. Draco opened the box inside there was a white cloth. Draco recognized it as the white hankie he had thrown Harry the day they got their detentions. He unfolded the hankie confused, on the hankie there was a poem written in blue lettering.

_Here's my white flag_

_I surrender to you_

_you've stolen my heart_

_but I wanted you to_

_To you I cede myself_

_my mind body and soul_

_come fill this empty space_

_and make it whole_

_I will quit, I will forfeit_

_I will no longer fight_

_for I know with all myself_

_that this is just right_

_I render my heart_

_give it completely to you_

_I trust you with everything _

_I trust what you'll do_

_Here's my white flag_

_I surrender to you_

_always remember _

_I am in love with you_

Under the cloth there was a note. Draco picked it up and read it.

_I've never been in love before so I guess I really can't say that I know that I am in love with you. But if I am not in love with you why is it that I can't stop thinking about you for two seconds? Why else would my heart and stomach flip the way they do when you do something as small as tuck your hair behind your ear or be enthralled with something as simple as the way you chew on your bottom lip when you are thinking? Why would I be mesmerized watching the way you flawlessly concoct a potion and when you get it right the light that fills your eyes brightens the darkest of days? If I am not in love with you why do you make me feel such a wide range of emotions. Happiness when I am with you, sadness when I am without you, fear at the thought of losing you, jealousy whenever I see any other person near you. I'm in love and I would never hurt you. I know I'm in love with you and I will never leave you. I will wait for you forever and if or when you finally love me too I will never leave your side. I need you to know this: I, Harry Potter, am in love with you, Draco Malfoy._

_Love always and forever, _

_with all my heart,_

_Harry Potter _

L/N: Yes a slight cliffie. But did you expect anything else. But it is better than my initial plan with was to have the chapter end without giving Draco the 'flag'. I hope you don't mind the lack of actual sex. I know I said I would write one if a lot of people said that it was good however it was coming out really bad so I went to read Luarell K.'s novel for inspiration (I love her books) and that was the best I could get. I don't think I did all that well with it, but it is your opinion that matters not mine. So go review and tell me how happy the update made you. Or the opposite.

(1)My friend is all happy because she found a way. They had many failed attempts. In one instance her boyfriend fell out. : D

(2) I never watched the version of the king and I with Tom in it so I don't know if that song was in there or not, but if it was that is not why I put it in there. When I wrote that it popped into my head and I just thought I would make it pop into Harry's.


	16. Do you Watch Soap?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that I write about in this fic. I don't own the place. All I own is the plot, which is slowly introducing itself.

Story Talk: Draco's reaction. Though don't get too excited because there is no Harry Draco interaction. At all. Please don't kill me. I swear I will make up for it next chapter.

Authoress Ramble: I made these yummy little dessert things. At least I think they are yummy. I am waiting for a test subject to come home. Anyway, I was bored and as usual trying to avoid my fics and my term paper, so I decided to make these cream puff things. Haha that went really bad. The dough was all lumpy and stuff. But I had already made the stuff that I was going to put inside it (my concoction, which tastes really good.) so I was like I need to find something to put this in. Well I found crescent rolls. They hole wouldn't stay open so I put brown sugar in them to keep it open. The brown sugar melts and makes nice sauce and it keeps the roll from cooking closed. The first one I made I didn't wait till it cooled down completely so it was easy to get my concoction inside. However when I cooked the rest I let them cool down and it was really difficult. So I ended up putting my concoction on top. Next time it will be inside though. So now I have enough that my parents get one to share as do my two 'best' friends. And then five of my six teachers. **I need a name for them so if anyone has an idea please tell me.**

Chapter 16

Do you watch Soap?

"What do you mean you don't know what he thought?" Ginny asked as she and Harry walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well . . . I er kinda left before he woke up and I kinda left it right next to him." Harry said refusing to meet the redheads eyes.

"Harry. The most important reaction to a present like that is the initial one. I can't believe you did that. Now you'll never know."

"There is a chance."

"A small one. But Draco being who he is probably won't show how he really feels. The surprise would keep him from being able to hide it. At least right away. But that second could mean the world."

"I ruined it didn't I?" Harry sighed.

"There's a chance." Ginny said giving him a lopsided smile. "Something may save you."

"Like what?"

RARLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoRAR

Dean was on his way back to the Room of Requirement. His keys to a special box had fallen out of his pocket last night. At least that was what he hoped.

Dean was surprised to find Draco still in the room. Upon hearing the door open the blonde looked up. There was a smile on his face and his eyes were shining with happiness. Draco closed his eyes and took a breathe. When he opened his eyes again they weren't shining as much and his smile had nearly disappeared.

"Thomas." He said with a nod.

"Malfoy." Dean returned. And with that Draco stood up gathered his things and left.

As soon as Dean found his key he ran down to the Great Hall. Once he got there he headed straight for Ginny and Harry who were sitting across from Hermione and Ron.

"I . . ." Dean started trying to think of the best way to put this and not be caught by Hermione and Ron. "Er . . . Harry, you know that soap that we were talking about." Dean said giving him a meaningful look. Harry was trying his best not to look confused.

"Which one would that be?"

"The one where that guy falls in love with his enemy and tells his enemy with a present after his enemy meets his closest friends." Harry's eyes widened. "Well the numskull didn't stay to see the enemy open it, but his ex walked in and saw the enemy's reaction right after the enemy opened it.." Harry jumped out of his seat as did Ginny, who finally caught on.

"What happened!" Harry practically yelled.

"I've never seen that soap." Hermione said.

"Shut-up!" Ginny yelled. Hermione looked a bit taken aback. "What happened!"

"You should have seen his face. His eyes were glowing and you know M-anny, that never happens. His smile was so big I have never seen him so happy." Dean smiled as Harry's eyes lit up.

"Do you think Manny loves him too?" Harry asked unable to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

"I think he will soon." Harry smile and sat back down.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you watch gay soaps?"

"I . . . er . . . my aunt." Before Hermione could question him further. Harry shot up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "/clear throat/ Wha . . . Why would you watch soap?" Hermione sighed and Dean broke out laughing. Ginny didn't react at all because she was wondering the same thing.

L/N: I know this is really short but please don't hurt me. I should have the next chapter up before the end of the week and there will be a sex scene. **If you want to vote on where it takes place. Pick anywhere you'd like and I will pick my favorite.**

Reviewers: Thank you so much for your response. I am sorry that I can't reply to you, however it seems that I didn't get the reviews for this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Pervious Chapter.

Authoress Ramble: I want coffee. CA here I come and I don't mean Cal. Can you be addicted to addictions? I tried out for Concert Choir last night (the good choir at our school.) and I got a **7/8 on the sight reading **which surprised me. I need new strings for my guitar. I haven't played it in a while and I want to. I haven't play my organ either and I think my sister hid the flute again. Maybe I will go teach myself how to play my dad's sax**. Wooting is evil**. I hate it. So there will be **no wooting**. Instead we will **wot**. And those who do not **wot** will be hit with a U.F.O. A.K.A: A flying pie. Wot, Wot . . . **_WOT_**! **If you make fun of my Woting Harry and Draco will fight. **

Chapter 17

Sex in . . .

"The Headmasters office!" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore sent for you." McGonagall said. (Hehehehahaha)

"What will I miss?" Harry said putting his books back in his bag.

"We're taking a quiz. I was just going to have you transform a millipede into a snake. I have seen you do it already. You get an A." McGonagall said as she pushed Harry out the door.

"Thanks." He said then he headed for Dumbledore's office. When he reached Dumbledore's office he found Dumbledore was already speaking with someone. It was Draco.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat." Dumbledore smiled, twinkle in place. "I have been chatting with Mr. Malfoy here. He has informed me of your new found friendship and the tutoring agreement that the two of you have."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was first informed by Professor McGonagall when I asked her how the detentions were going. Mr. Malfoy here has just been giving me the details." Harry gave Draco a quizzical look. Draco replied with a shrug. "How are those tutoring sessions going?"

"Alright, I guess." Harry answered still a bit baffled.

"Mr. Malfoy told me that you haven't told any friends with the exception of Ms. Weasley and Mr. Thomas."

"That's correct."

"How has it been getting away from them?"

"They ask question sometimes, but I don't really give them the chance to ask more."

"How about with you?" Dumbledore asked, crossing his fingers and turning to Draco.

"It's been difficult. A lot of people . . . look up to me so it is hard to get away." Draco looked confused also.

"Well I have a way to solve that problem. How would the two of you like your own room?" Draco and Harry's eyes went wide, though Draco's not as much. They both looked at their headmaster in shock.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Can you do that?" Draco added.

"I am very serious and I can do this. The question is, do you want it?" Before the boys could comment Dumbledore added. "I'll let you talk about it." He then stood up and walked into another room.

Harry turned to Draco to find Draco looking at him. Before Harry could speak Draco did.

"Is this what you want?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want it."

"It'd be good to get away from the common room. The amount of people bothers me." Draco responded. He really wanted to room with Harry because it was with Harry, but he couldn't tell Harry that. He couldn't make himself that vulnerable, regardless of the present. It just wasn't his way.

"Okay." Harry replied, a bit disappointed. "So should I get . . ."

"So you young lads come to a decision?"

"We say yes." Draco answered.

"Good, good. If I understand correctly you already have a room, yes?" Harry looked guilty and gave a nod. "I shall add bedrooms to the room and you can move in after dinner. And when I say move in I mean go there after dinner and your things will be waiting. House elves." Dumbledore added the last with a wink.

"That's good." Harry answered. Draco nodded in agreement when Dumbledore turned to him.

"Fabulous. Well I have things to do, places to go, and people to meet. I am sure you can let yourselves out." With a snap of the fingers he was gone.

"Show off." Draco said. "He said after this he was going to take a nap. He just apperated into that room."

"BUT THE WALK WOULD HAVE TAKEN TO LONG!" Dumbledore yelled from the other room. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"A show off and lazy." Harry smiled. He turned toward Draco who pulled him into a kiss.

"I didn't know you were a poet Potter." Draco said when they pulled apart.

"I'm the boy who lived, I can do anything." Harry said with a smile.

"Let's find out." Draco pulled Harry into another kiss. His tongue plunged into Harry's mouth as his hands slid down to cup Harry's ass. Harry slid his fingers into Draco's hair and his other hand was about to find Draco's length when:

"IF YOU HAVE SEX IN MY OFFICE THAT ROOM IS HISTORY!" Draco and Harry jumped apart, shocked by the voice.

"So, sex in the Headmaster's office probably isn't the best plan." Harry said.

"Yeah. It's kind of a turn off when you think of whom the headmaster is."

"Ew."

"DAMN AND I THOUGHT I WAS SEXY!" Without any further persuasion Harry and Draco ran out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothing is mine . . . That thought is kinda depressing.

Story Talk: **_IMPORTANT! Everybody must read!_** I wasn't going to even start the next chapter until Friday because that is when my stuff is due. However I was reading through reviews and I found that one of my reviewers writes one of my favorite stories. So I said that if she updated I would. **So everybody be sure to thank Prose for the update and I highly suggest And if I Could Never Find You. **I'm am sorry to tell you that it won't be very long though but don't worry because you should get a long one before the end of next week . . . Maybe.

Authoress Ramble: Friday I decided that I didn't want to go to school so I didn't and I ended up going to Columbia with my aunt to meet my mom for lunch. I got hot wings and they were really good. I thought I would mention that because I am really excited because you can rarely find really good hot wings but I did.

**ALSO IMPORTANT:** My friend dyed my hair for me and got the dye all over her hands so her hands are now black. Well mostly. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to get it off please tell me.

Chapter 18

Hermione Being Hermione

"So tell me again why you have your own room." Hermione asked as they ate dinner.

"Dumbledore said something about me being in danger because everyone knows where I am. So basically Voldemort fucking up my life again." Harry answered around a mouthful of food.

"Why now though? I mean everyone has always known where you've and it has yet to be a problem." Hermione asked with narrowed eyes. Harry groped for an answer and was about to panic when Ginny answered for him.

"Well think about this Hermione. He-who-mu . . ."

"Honestly you guys just say his name." Harry said exasperated. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione.

"_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ has been discovered and everyone knows and so far his attacks have been more . . . well less discrete. A lot of his followers children reside in this school; Harry isn't safe."

"I guess. I just- I still think it's weird."

"So mate when are we going to be able to visit you?" Ron asked as he shoved a chicken drummy into his mouth.

"Er . . . Well you can't. Dumbledore says." He added the last at their hurt looks.

"That's ridiculous." Ron protested as the wheels in Hermione's head continued to turn.

"I know." Harry replied simply. He looked across the hall to where Draco was sitting. He was surprised to see that Draco was looking right back at him. Draco cocked his head to the door. Harry, picking up on the message nodded.

"Who are you looking at?" Hermione asked turning around to look where Harry was staring. There were three heads turned their way: Draco Malfoy, Padma Patil, and Cho Chang.

"No one." Harry answered as Draco stood to leave. "Well I am going to go. I need to get my room set up, you know."

"See ya Harry." Ron said. Ginny gave him a knowing smile and Dean gave him a nod. Hermione was too busy trying to puzzle things together to say anything. She finally noticed when Harry stood up. She watched him follow Malfoy out the door and she knew. However she was confused again when Cho followed Harry.

_One down one to go._

Dean and Ginny saw Hermione watching. They studied her face; trying to decide if she had figured anything out and then shared a look. They hoped she hadn't. Only bad things could come from her and Ron knowing.

When Harry got out the doors Draco was waiting for him. The blonde started to make his way toward Harry, but Harry shook his head. He fixed a glare on his face just before the doors opened and Cho walked out. She looked back and forth between the two before she rolled her eyes.

"God get over your childish rivalry. You'd think you were first years or something." She said condescendingly. Then she added, "Just go fuck already God knows you're both gay."

"And guess who turned me?" Harry called after her. Cho threw a glare over her shoulder then walked off haughtily. As soon as she was out of ear shot Harry turned to Draco.

"She and I don't really have the best relationship. She's bitter because she came crawling back at the beginning of the year and I said no."

"Really?" Draco replied raising an eyebrow. They started off to their room. "She tried to get me in bed too. I of course said no. She's an opponent. I can't fuck a rival seeker." Hermione missed Harry's raised eyebrow.

She walked out of the Great Hall when the two boys turned the corner.

_So it isn't Malfoy and it isn't Cho. I need to talk to Padma._ With that Hermione made her way back inside. Again she sat down by Ron.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked slightly nervous.

"Don't laugh, but I thought that Harry might have been having . . . an affair with Malfoy."

"Ewww." Ron said. "Don't talk about butt pirates while I'm eating." Dean tried his best not to glare at Ron as the redhead started muttering about disgusting homo's and what should be done to them. Ginny grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I can't believe you would think that Hermione. I thought you would know Harry better than that." Ginny's tone wasn't mean, but it was firm. She needed to get Hermione away from that idea.

"I know, but Harry's been distant and he's had to spend so much time with that arrogant git. I . . . I just wasn't sure."

"He would tell you if he was." Dean added. "He wouldn't keep it from you." Hermione nodded.

Ginny bit her lip as Dean spoke. Sure that was helping now, but in the long run it might not. Hopefully they wouldn't have to worry about that though.

_Please don't let us have to worry about that._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: 'You're so vain. You probably think this song is about you. You're so vain. You probably think this song is about you. Don't you? . . . .' I don't know anymore than that. Right I'm supposed to be disclaiming. Look at me disclaim . . . with my disclaiming and saying that it's not mine. Wow I am a really good disclaimer. I should be one when I grow up . . . sorry I'm done.

Story Talk: WAHHH, I thought of a different place for them to have sex. I don't know if it has been written yet, but I have never read it in any fic. So as far as I am concerned it's original. I know it's not really this huge deal, but I wanted to have them fuck somewhere that wasn't very common and that actually exists in the book. And I did it. So read and find out where they have sex. In advanced I am sorry for my awful sex scene. I hate them!

Authoress Ramble: (old ramble from the first time I posted) I don't know how many of you watch American idol, but I love it. However I am extremely pissed off at the stupid Americans who voted for Scott Savol. Er. . . if you happen to be one of them I am sorry. Anyway Scott so should have gone home. Let's take two seconds and ignore the fact that I hate him. He sucked last night. Nearly the whole song was off key and he is so cocky about it. His reaction to what Simon said about how he(Scott) should have gone home. I wanted to fucking smack him. His look was like he thought he did fucking amazing and he so didn't. Jessica on the other hand, I didn't get to hear her yesterday, but today she sounded good. Anwar shouldn't have been in the bottom either. My mom heard a rumor that he's gay by the way.

**What do you say straight or not?**

I'm going with straight, but I am not sure. Right so it is kinda late and I am tired so I am going to bed even though I didn't do my homework. Wow this was a long ramble. Sorry. So enjoy.

Chapter 19

When the boys got to the room they found it was the same as when they left it except that on the back wall there were two doors. As they walked further into the room they saw that each door had a gold plate on it the one on the right said 'Harry' and the door on the left bore Draco's name. Draco raised an eyebrow at the door.

"Does he really expect us to sleep in different rooms?" Draco said snobbishly.

"Apparently." Harry commented. He had expected them to sleep in different rooms. But if Draco wanted to share who was he to argue. "I really don't feel like unpacking." Harry whined. He closed his eyes and slouched against the door to his room. He opened his eyes when he felt Draco's body against his.

"Me either." Draco replied before kissing Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head back as Draco bit into his soft skin. "I think- we should- shower- first." He said between kisses. Harry just moaned in response as Draco kissed his way back up Harry's neck. He placed a kiss on Harry's lips before pulling away and dragging Harry to the bathroom. Once across the room Draco opened the door to the bathroom.

"What the hell!" The blonde exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked stepping around Draco to look into what was the bathroom. However instead of a bathroom there was a kitchen. It was small. Across from the door was a sink with two cabinets on each side. To the right of the sink there was a small refrigerator and to the left there was another door which Harry assumed would be the pantry. A stove sat against the right wall with a floor cabinet next to it. In the middle of the room there was a round glass table with two blue chairs that matched the cabinets. Draco let go of Harry's hand and stalked over to table and picked up a note that Harry hadn't noticed. After reading it Draco rolled his eyes and handed the note to Harry.

_Harry and Draco,_

_I hope you are enjoying your new home so far. Though if you have not made it into your bedrooms yet you are probably wondering where you bathroom ran off to. I could not allow the two of you to have only one bathroom between the two of you for the same reason I could not allow only one bedroom. Though whether or not you use both bedrooms is a different matter. ( You couldn't see it, but I just winked.) I think you may find your new bathrooms more enjoyable. I customized them myself. _

_As for the kitchen. I was trying to figure out what I could do with this space. I didn't want to get rid of it because I was really bored and avoiding my headmaster duties (which is also the reason for this note.). So I was going to turn it into a closet. Then I thought 'No that won't take long enough.' So I decided to make you a kitchen. Even though you don't really need it. I wasn't going to put as much as I did in here and then I got carried away . . . again. I didn't know what you would want so I put money in the pantry and the refri . . . er whatever so that you can buy things. I'm sure getting to somewhere to do so won't be a problem. (I just winked again.) Oh that gives me an idea. I have to go make an invention now. Have fun shopping or showering._

_Dumbledore_

Harry laughed as Draco set the paper back on the table.

"So I guess being the headmaster's favorite students' boyfriend has its up sides." Draco said coming out of the pantry with a hand full of money. Harry just laughed again and rolled his eyes as he walked toward the blonde.

"So shopping or showering?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around the blondes' waist.

"Well we can't go shopping considering . . ."

"Yes we can." Harry interrupted. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, which Harry responded to with a nod. Draco rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Leave it to you to be able to go to Hogsmeade on a week day."

"What can I say, they love me." Harry said sarcastically. "Back to the original question then. Shopping or showering?" Draco thought for a minute before speaking.

" . . . shopping."

"Should've known." Harry commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Harry said as he walked toward his room.

"What are you doing?"

"It's only six thirty we can't just walk out the door to Hogsmeade." With that Harry walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

Upon seeing the room Harry understood what Dumbledore had meant when he said again. The room was huge. A large bed sat centered on the back wall. The bed, made of dark wood with a red tint, was made with sheets that were red with bits of silver and looked silky. To the left of the bed there was a desk, made of the same wood as the bed. A couch was against the right wall with a matching chair and table next to it. Further down the wall there was a set of doors. Harry walked over to the wooden doors and slid them open. Inside there was a giant walk-in closet filled with clothes of many different styles and colors. Taped to one of the selves there was another note.

_Harry, _

_As I was unpacking your clothes, I noticed that you don't have much to chose from. So I decided to give you some new clothes. Then I got a bit carried away, but I figured you wouldn't mind. Enjoy._

_Dumbledore._

_P.S. Your cloak is under your pillow._

Harry walked out to get his cloak when he saw another door on the opposite side of the room and a small tv in the corner. (A/N: I know that that isn't possible, but I did it anyway.) As Harry was about to walk out the door opened and in walked Draco. He looked around the room then back to Harry.

"I like my room better. So we'll be staying in there."

"Wow what a surprise." Harry said sarcastically.

"Did you check out the bathroom?" Draco asked as he and Harry walked out of the room.

"No, did you?"

"No, that's why I asked. I figured I could see it when I got back. We should probably get out of here before people start leaving dinner." Harry agreed and guided Draco to the statue of the old witch. He looked around before showing Draco the secret passage way and climbing in.

The walk to Hogsmeade seemed even longer than usual with Draco trailing behind complaining about his appearance.

"How am I supposed to walk around town when I look like I just took a bath in mud?" He complained some more.

"It's not that bad." Harry replied exasperated.

"Not that bad? I haven't been this dirty since I came out of my mother's womb."

"Over exaggerate much?"

"No." He snapped. It was as close to pouting as Draco got which really couldn't be considered pouting. When people pouted they looked cute, or at least not like they were about to rip off someone's head. He had the arm crossing and stomping down though.

"You are so vain."

"I am not vain. I just like to look nice."

"Oh I'm sorry. The gods forbid you get the slightest bit dirty." Harry said, still leading the way through the tunnel.

"The slightest? I am completely covered in dirty!" At that Harry stopped and turned around. Draco didn't have any dirt on him at all. His hair was a little less perfectly placed then usual, but otherwise he was clean.

Harry reached the wall and rub his finger on it then brought it to Draco faced and wiped the dirty across his cheek. Draco gasped as though Harry had hit him and jumped away.

"Now you have dirt on you."

"Harry what the hell?" Harry just shrugged and was about to turn around when Draco jumped at him sending them both to the ground, with Draco riding Harry. Harry saw Draco hand coming toward his face. He closed his eyes and turned his head thinking that the blonde was going to hit him, but all he felt was Draco wiping his hand across his face. Harry smiled then flipped over so that he was on top of Draco, but before he could do anything Draco was on him again. They continued like that until Draco again had Harry on the ground and then collapsed onto Harry's chest, breathing heavily.

"I hate you." Draco complained.

"I love you too." Harry said rolling his eyes. He looked down at the blonde laying on his chest. Draco's hair was completely messed up now and, thanks to the sweat, the dirt that had found his face had turned into mud. His clothes were completely messed up. There was a rip in the sleeve of shirt and one on the shoulder as well.

Harry stroked Draco faced, which was laying on his shoulder, before leaning down to kiss him gently. Draco responded, moving his lips against Harry's then opening his mouth to let Harry's tongue slide in. Harry continued to ravish Draco's mouth as he flipped them over, pinning Draco under his body. Leaving Draco's lips, Harry worked his way down Draco's neck, licking and nipping on Draco's favorite spots. Draco noticed Harry shift before feeling the brunette's hand on his stomach tenderly tracing his abs. He moaned as his attention was drawn away from Harry's roaming hand to his neck which had just been bitten.

Draco laced his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled the other boy up to meet his lips. With a hand on each side of Harry's face he caressed Harry's tongue with his own, as Harry's hands roamed his body. Removing his hands Draco caressed his way down Harry's body until he met Harry's zipper. After working on the zipper his broke this kiss and removed the dirty clothing, leaving Harry bare before him. Draco threw Harry's clothes before flipping them again and removing his own clothing.

If anyone would have walked by the Witch or been in the basement of Honeydukes they would have heard Harry's name amongst countless moans.


	20. Draco's Fear

Disclaimer: I sadly owe nothing and no one, but I am plotting.

Story Talk: I am hoping to make this the last chapter in which you hear Draco's thoughts. So then we will have mysterious!Draco.

Authoress Ramble: It's my senior year, you know what is supposed to be one of the easiest years of your highschool career. Well at least in our school that's the case. All but two of our classes are electives (classes that you chose that aren't required.) Well all my electives are hard classes, with the exception of choir, and I have a lunch instead of class. I have never worked this hard in school period and I'm only six days in. I think I will have a panic attack when finals time comes. /cries/. Oh well I chose it and I don't really want to change anything except that I want more sleep. I think I'm getting circles.

Chapter Twenty

Draco's Fear

When Harry and Draco finally gathered up enough energy to haul themselves off the ground they cleaned themselves up and made their way out of the tunnel.

"We are we?" Draco asked as they crawled out of the tunnel.

"Huneydukes." Harry answered simply.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm lying."

"Shut-up." Draco said pushing Harry so that the raven-haired boy almost fell over.

"Come let's hurry up and get out of here I think they are closed already." They were closed already, but luckily the owners weren't there and a window was open. Draco scoffed when Harry first mentioned climbing out the window, but Harry leaving him alone and the possibility of alarms got him moving.

"So where's a good place to buy food? Usually when I am here I'm not shopping for anything healthy." Harry asked Draco as they made their way down the street.

"Follow me." Draco said simply. They passed a few restaurants and some clothing stores, most of which were closed, before finally stopping at the very end of the main street. The building was dark and dingy. The windows were painted over and cats could be heard hissing at each other in the alley that ran by it's side.

"You're kidding right?" Harry said, disgust coating his words.

"I wish I was. Most people apperate or floo to Diagon Alley so unless you have a secret tunnel that will take us there, this is what we have."

"Well we can at least try." Harry said walking up to the door. Draco slipped in behind Harry refusing to touch anything. The place smelled like cigars and seemed to be covered in dirt. It felt like it was ninety degrees inside and there was a damp feeling to the air. A grunt came from Harry's left side almost making him jump. Harry looked over to find the cashier eyeing him through his matted locks of hair. The man was just as dirty as his store. His hair hung down to his shoulders covering most of his face which was nearly black. At least the parts he could see. The man's lower face was covered with a beard that needed a good shave a week ago. His clothes where ripped and when he sent Harry and Draco a smile he revealed huge gaps where teeth used to stand and those that weren't gone looked as though they would fall out soon.

"Bloody hell Har-Hank I left my wallet at home let's go back and get it." Harry turned away from the filthy man to give Draco a questioning look. When he met the other boys eyes he understood.

"I told you not to leave it, but did you listen to me? No. Come on, it's late now we'll just come back tomorrow." They all, but ran out the door thankful for a breath of fresh air.

"Gods, that was the most disgusting place I have ever set foot in." Draco complained.

"That's worse than Neville side of the room. And Neville is the dirtiest person I have ever met."

"That is so not worth being able to eat in our room."

"But what is?" Harry asked an idea coming to him.

"Where are you going with this?"

"How much do you hate muggle things?"

"Why?" Draco asked completely skeptical.

"What would you think about catching the train to the nearest muggle town and shopping there?" Harry asked, hoping that Draco would agree.

"Are the muggles cleaner than that place?" Draco asked.

"Oh gods yes."

"I'm up for anything that isn't covered in a layer of dirt."

After finding the nearest town and the train to there the boys covered themselves in Harry's cloak and snuck onto the train. They sat in the last compartment and waited for the person who checked the tickets to come by before revealing themselves or talking. Once the man had gone they threw the cloak off and got comfortable.

"Why did we sneak on? I have enough money to pay for our tickets." Draco asked once he had settled himself beside Harry, using the Gryffindors chest as a pillow.

"It's more fun this way. There's more risk."

"And if we get caught?"

"I say, 'Hey buddy I am Harry Potter and if you want me to save your ass then you better let me and my friend here ride this train for free.'."

"Yes, because I'm sure that is exactly what you would do." Draco said sarcastically as his hand traced patterns on Harry's stomach.

"It is." Harry said with a fake assurance. "And it would work too."

"The sad thing is, that last part is true."

"It is not." Harry argued.

"Yes it is Harry. You are completely oblivious to the power you have over people. If you didn't care so much about whether or not people like you you could have anything you wanted. These people are so afraid of _him_ and they've been fed that you and you alone can save them. Harry you could have these people bowing to you if you wanted."

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked really not seeing why anyone would want to abuse their power that way.

"And that's why you will never be able to rule the world." Draco said jokingly. Harry didn't catch the humor in his voice.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked slightly agitated.

"The wizarding world is lucky that you're not some self-righteous, stuck up, self-centered snob." Harry smiled down and Draco and kissed him. The way Draco said it wasn't sweet and to most it wouldn't be considered sweet at all. But Harry understood Draco. This was as emotional as Draco got and he was the only person who got to see the little emotion there was. So even though by normal standards it wasn't much, by Draco's it was and Harry was finally able to see that Draco really did love him.

"I used to wonder why it couldn't have been me. But I know why now. I would have abused the power. I would have used it against other people." Harry wanted to argue, but he couldn't, he knew it was the truth. So he did the only thing he could think of. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's for a moment, before pulling away and looking into his grey eyes.

"I'm in love with you." Harry said. Draco kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I know." Then they settled into silence as the train shambled along.

''

When the train stopped the boys snuck off, running into a few people on the way. Which caused them to laugh and run into more people. When they finally got away from the crowd Harry yanked off the cloak and let himself laugh freely.

"We should do things like this more often." Harry said after the humor had subsided a bit.

"And I thought you were supposed to be Gryffindor." Draco said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall they had stopped by. Harry gave him a look.

"Yeah maybe. So shopping right?"

"Yeah let's go." Harry folded his cloak and shrunk it to put it in his pocket. Then he walked over to Draco and wrapped his arm around the blondes' waist. Draco moved his arm around Harry shoulder and they walked to the nearest store.

After walking down a few streets they finally came to a place that was open.

"Better than Hogsmeade right?" Harry asked.

"Anything would be better than that place."

"I beg to differ." Harry said as they walked through the automatic doors which scared Draco making him jump away from the doors. Harry began to quietly snicker before giving up and all out laughing. Draco glared at the laughing boy and pulled out of his grasp walking into the store. Harry went in after him trying to grasp his arm. "Wait Draco, I'm sorry." He said, causing Draco to slow down slightly.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand making him almost stop and laced their fingers together. "I'll warn you the next time something is going to move on its own." Harry said trying not to laugh again.

Draco just gave a curt thanks. Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and then went off to grab a cart as Draco waited.

The trip to the store was difficult. Not only was everything muggle, but when they did find something Draco was willing to try they couldn't agree on a flavor. Eventually they ended buying about two of everything and a bunch of things Draco swore he would never eat.

"Why do we have to buy all this muggle food? Isn't there somewhere else?"

"Draco you can get wizard food all the time at school. Why can't you just try something new?"

"Because the muggles are probably incompetent and their food will kill me."

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Yes, but you suffer from brain damage and it's probably because of the food."

"You are impossible."

"And yet you love me."

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure that one out." Draco gave Harry and push and then turned down the next aisle.

"What is this?" Draco asked picking up a box.

"That is cereal." Draco squinted his eyes at it.

"Is it like a snack kinda like crackers?"

"No, it's breakfast. You put it in milk and eat it."

"It looks like bread. That sounds disgusting."

"It's actually wheat and it is really good. However, golden puffs are my favorite."

"Golden puffs?"

"Yeah these." Harry said picking up a box and throwing it in the cart. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I will never understand muggles."

"That's what I used to say. Now these are my favorite." A red haired lady that had joined them in the aisle said as she picked up a box of cereal. "You're a Malfoy right?"

"Er, yes."

"You look just like your father. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kathy Hart. I used to go to school with your father."

"Oh hello. Yes he has talked about you before." Draco lied

"In the worst way I suppose." Draco didn't answer. "I left my 'I'm pure blood and better than thou' attitude and married a muggle. Lucius stopped talking to me after that."

"Oh." Draco said solely because he could think of nothing else to say.

"It looks like you have as well. Harry Potter right?" She said turning to Harry with her hand out.

"Er, yes." Harry answered shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you." Kathy smiled.

"Nice to see that fame didn't go to your head. Well I must go, it was nice talking to some of my kind." With that she turned around and left.

"We need to get out of here." Draco said as soon as Kathy was out of hearing range.

"Why?"

"This isn't safe." Draco said taking the cart and pushing it to the front of the store.

"Draco she just said hello."

"I know." Draco stopped and turned to Harry. "It's just that she made me realize how unsafe we really are. For all we know she is a spy. Any one of the people in here could be. Not one of his followers knows every other person that serves him. I know that you all have this image of them all getting together and making evil schemes and laughing evilly, but he only sees them three and four at a time and he makes sure that everyone doesn't see at least half the people. That has become harder now that there are fewer people, but there are still a bunch of people that follow him that I don't know about." Draco looked seriously scared.

"Please, let's just go." Draco said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Ok." Harry said. "Let me get some milk and we'll leave." Draco nodded and followed Harry.

They quickly left and made there way back to Hogwarts. The boys put everything away and went to Draco's bedroom where Draco decided they should sleep. They went straight to bed, but Harry didn't fall asleep.

"Draco." Harry said softly as though testing whether or not Draco was awake. "Draco." he said a bit louder. "Draco, are you awake?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be now." Draco complained. "What do you want?" Draco kept his back to Harry.

"If us being together is going to get you into trouble with your dad or Voldemort, if we're caught you don't have to take that risk. I'm in love with you, but if you don't want to be with me I'll let you go." Draco turned to face the other boy.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Draco asked completely confused.

"Today at the store." Harry's voice implied that it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't want us to be seen together because someone would find out."

"You think that I was afraid that I would get in trouble with my father?"

"Well yeah." Harry replied less sure of himself than he was before. "Why else?" Draco just stared at Harry. He couldn't believe that Harry didn't realize that Draco was afraid for him. Draco didn't care about getting in trouble and being caught. Well he did care, but not then, he hadn't even thought about it. He was worried for Harry then. Harry's life was the first thought Draco had.

Draco froze at that thought. He hadn't realized that before. Over their short time together Harry had some how become the most important person in his life. It was too soon; too soon to completely love him. Draco knew he wasn't in love and he did love Harry, but it wasn't completely and some time between their first time and the grocery store Draco had started to completely love Harry.

"I don't know Harry." With that he kissed Harry and closed his eyes praying for sleep that he wouldn't be able to find through his racing thoughts.


End file.
